


The spectre of the hidden fears

by WendyBlake



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Five Year Mission, Friendship, Harassment, Hurt Spock, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Slash, Protective Bones, Protective Kirk, Violence, Xenophobia
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendyBlake/pseuds/WendyBlake
Summary: Spock is confronted with the devils of his past, who revive his secret fears and reopen hidden wounds which the vulcain had locked in the depths of itself, in the darkness.Spock est confronté à d'anciens démons du passé, qui ravivent ses peurs secrètes et rouvrent des blessures cachées que le vulcain avait enfermées au plus profond de lui-même, dans les ténèbres.





	1. Fantôme du passé

**Author's Note:**

> C’est la première fois que j’écris du Star Strek et une fanfiction en général, donc ça risque d'être un peu maladroit, et les caractères un peu OOC, surtout Spock que j’ai besoin de prendre en main (sans mauvais jeu de mot) pour apprendre à le manipuler correctement, et pour cette histoire il est nécessairement un peu OOC (je voulais faire quelque chose où Spock est traumatisé et pris en charge par Jim et Bones). N’hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques pour que je puisse améliorer ça, j’espère que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire tout de même. Je ne possède rien, Stark Trek appartient à Gene Roddenberry.

Jim tira sur la chemise officielle, se trémoussant légèrement devant le miroir de la salle de bain privée de ses quartiers, il glissa un doigt dans le col et étira le tissu rêche sur son épaule et hors de la peau irritée de son cou, immédiatement après le tissu claqua et revint à nouveau se coller contre sa nuque, il avait une envie presque irrésistible d’arracher le tissu, il grimaça à son reflet et grogna quand la comm de sa porte siffla. Il poussa un long soupir d’irritation, il releva ses épaules et se dirigea vers la porte qui s’ouvrit, dévoilant son premier officier, il était vêtu lui-même dans sa tenue officielle et attendait le capitaine pour se rendre à la salle de téléportation où ils devaient accueillir l’amiral Armack qui allait être téléporté à bord. Jim était un peu surpris que Spock ne soit pas allé de l’avant sans lui, son second avait été évitant, froid, ces derniers temps et il ne s’attendait pas à le trouver à sa porte.

 

« Capitaine, si vous êtes prêt, nous devrions nous rendre à la salle de téléportation. » Exprima le commandant dans une voix neutre. Malgré son désarroi passé il haussa un coin de sa bouche dans un demi sourire à l’adresse de son ami qui gardait son regard fixé devant lui, son sourire ne se rendit pas jusqu’à ses yeux, légèrement plissés, l’observant avec prudence, Jim nota sa posture raide et la pâleur inhabituellement excessive de son visage dont l’expression était soigneusement vide, Spock avait l’air fatigué, il le cachait bien sûr, et dieu sait quoi d’autre, mais Jim était devenu bon à lire à travers ses expressions soignées. Il haussa un sourcil dans une assez bonne imitation du vulcain qui s’écarta dans le couloir. Il secoua la tête et sortit de ses quartiers, ils marchèrent en silence jusqu’au turbolift, Spock marchait légèrement en retrait, l’air semblait épais et lourd, électrique entre eux et il pouvait presque sentir les vagues de nervosité froides émanant du corps de Spock.

 

Cela faisait une semaine que Spock avait passé la plus part de son temps dans les laboratoires et semblait ignorer tout le monde, même Jim, dont il avait refusé poliment toutes les invitations à partager un repas au mess où à jouer aux échecs dans les quartiers du capitaine. Des rencontres sociales qu’ils partageaient habituellement, comme ils mangeaient ensemble au moins une fois par jour, sauf situations particulières, et jouaient aux échecs plusieurs fois par semaines depuis maintenant plusieurs mois depuis qu’ils avaient commencé la mission de cinq ans. Ils avaient commencé à jouer aux échecs après la mort de Jim, quand il était encore en convalescence, Spock avait passé beaucoup de temps avec le capitaine à l’hôpital, c’était aussi à cette époque que sa relation avec Nyota avait pris fin, il n’avait appris que leur relation s’était terminée seulement quelques semaines en arrière au cours d’une de ces parties d’échec dans ses quartiers.

 

Même s’ils n’étaient plus ensemble depuis plusieurs mois, ils étaient demeurés de proches amis, Spock n’avait pas l’habitude de se confier à qui que ce soit mais elle parvenait habituellement à savoir ce qui tracassait le Vulcain. Mais Spock l’avait évitée soigneusement elle aussi et apparemment n’avait parlé à personne depuis des jours, en dehors des échanges professionnels qu’il avait eu sur le pont et dans le département scientifique. Il était froid, protocolaire, et toute tentative pour approcher le demi vulcain pour un échange social semblait glisser sur lui comme de l’eau sur un caillou très très lisse. Nyota s’était inquiétée auprès de Jim, elle semblait penser que Kirk avait quelque chose à voir avec, qu’il avait en quelque sorte trouvé le moyen de contrarier involontairement le Vulcain, c’était tout à fait de l’ordre du possible mais encore elle n’en était pas vraiment convaincue et elle était inquiète que cela soit autre chose de plus grave, elle aurait presque été rassurée si ça n’avait été que James Kirk qui ne savait jamais quand s’arrêter de jouer, surtout avec son premier officier. Il s’était demandé bien sûr s’il n’était pas pour quelque chose dans l’humeur maussade de son second, même s’il ne pouvait pas trouver dans leurs conversations récentes ce qu’il aurait pu dire ou faire qui aurait pu bouleverser le Vulcain, si seulement on pouvait bouleverser un Vulcain, mais Kirk savait que c’était faux.

 

Il savait d’expérience que c’était tout à fait quelque chose qu’il pouvait faire et même si l’incident sur le pont pendant l’attaque du Narada avait été pardonné entre eux depuis longtemps, il n’avait pas oublié ce que c’était qu’un vulcain émotionnellement brisé. Pour l’amour de son second officier, de son ami, pour l’amour de Spock, et pour sa propre santé et son intégrité physique et mentale, il ne voulait pas, plus jamais, blesser Spock et il aurait tout fait pour le protéger d’être blessé. Il avait pensé que peut-être le flirt léger qu’il avait mis en place avec Spock depuis quelques temps étaient la raison de son bouleversement, mais Spock jusqu’à maintenant n’avait pas témoigné de gêne aux approches suggestives plus ou moins subtiles du capitaine. En fait il n’avait pas témoigné grand-chose et Kirk se demandait même s’il se rendait compte de quoique ce soit. Quand Kirk avait demandé timidement s’il avait fait quelque chose qui aurait pu mettre Spock mal à l’aise, il avait nié qu’il se sentait d’une quelconque humeur et nié aussi l’implication de Kirk dans cette humeur qui de toute façon n’existait pas, les vulcains n’étant ni bouleversé ni maussade, il avait presque semblé triste, puis il était parti.

 

Un refus n’avait jamais découragé Jim, il avait poursuivi ses recherches tout en laissant Spock tranquille, lui faisant savoir qu’il était là si il en avait besoin, une offre qu’avait accepté le Vulcain tout en précisant qu’il n’en ferait pas l’usage parce qu’il n’était pas dans le besoin. S’il n’en était pas la raison, ce dont il n’était pas complètement sûr, quelque chose avait bien bouleversé Spock, et il comptait découvrir ce que c’était et régler la question, la situation l’irritait, bien qu’il tentait vainement de l’ignorer, et son irritation n’avait pas échappé au pont ces derniers jours. Le changement de comportement de Spock coïncidait avec l’annonce de la venue à bord de l’amiral, il était donc logique de supposer une relation entre les deux faits. Il avait commencé à sérieusement y penser après sa discussion avec Spock, le Vulcain fuyant avait tout de même tenu à rassurer Jim qu’il n’avait rien fait de mal, avant de rejeter froidement ses préoccupations pour retourner à ses expériences scientifiques. A moins qu’il soit entrain de mourir, et qu’il sache il n’était pas entrain de mourir, il avait demandé à Bones qui après examen lui avait dit qu’il ne mourait pas, Spock était rarement rassurant. C’était encore plus étrange et incompatible avec l’attitude glaciale qu’avait montré le vulcain ces derniers jours, quand Spock était froid et distant c’était généralement parce qu’il était en colère et d’après l’expérience de Jim il était généralement la source de l’irritation de Spock, donc ça ne faisait pas de sens que Spock vienne lui tenir métaphoriquement la main et le rassurer qu’il n’était pas la cause de son bouleversement, qu’il refusait par ailleurs d’admettre, c’était incompréhensible.

 

Quand il avait soupçonné que l’inconfort du vulcain était causé par la mission, il avait fait quelques recherches sur l’amiral, mais il n’avait rien trouvé de très significatif sur son sujet. Il avait essayé d’en parler à Spock mais le vulcain était resté silencieux et avait évité la discussion. Il en avait parlé à Bones, la vieille autour d’un vieux scotch, le docteur avait aussi remarqué le comportement étrange de Spock, il avait haussé ses épaules, prétextant que Spock était toujours bizarre et que le vulcain était têtu, il avait fait semblant de ne pas s’en inquiéter. Il avait finalement rejeté ses soupçons de côté, fautes d’informations suffisantes pour tirer une théorie satisfaisante, cependant il n’était pas tranquille et avait décidé de garder l’amiral à l’œil, ainsi que de surveiller le comportement de Spock, comme s’il ne passait pas son temps à penser à son premier officier. En fait quand il ne le faisait pas, il pensait au vaisseau ou à la mission sous la main, ce qui généralement l’amenait à considérer des pensées au sujet de Spock.

 

Il se tenait maintenant dans la salle de téléportation, Spock était sur sa droite et McCoy et Scott sur sa gauche, attentant de rencontrer l’amiral. McCoy marmonnait dans sa barbe, rouspétant que le vaisseau phare de Starfleet n’était pas un véhicule de tourisme ni un taxi, Jim était d’accord, mais on leur avait donné une mission qu’il comptait accomplir, aussi ennuyeux et protocolaire cela soit-il. Il lança un regard significatif à McCoy lui ordonnant de garder pour lui-même ses lamentations injurieuses et de cesser d’en faire profiter vocalement la salle alors que l’amiral allait être téléporté à bord d’un moment à l’autre. A cet instant une lumière brilla et l’amiral Armack se matérialisa sur le téléporteur. L’amiral avait la cinquantaine, mais était toujours en bonne forme, il était très grand, il avait de larges épaules carrées, son visage était dur et un peu gras, ce qui formait un contraste étonnant, le bas de ses joues et son menton étaient tapissés d’une barbe drue et courte, ses cheveux étaient noirs et poivrés, et une impression de force et de noblesse orgueilleuse émanait de lui. Jim avança à sa rencontre tandis que l’amiral descendait du téléporteur.

 

« Amiral, bienvenu à bord de l’Entreprise. » Le salua-t-il. Il remarqua que Spock était resté gelé derrière lui.

 

« Capitaine James T. Kirk, le capitaine qui a sauvé le monde. » Salua l’amiral en retour en donnant une poignée de main forte, la plaisanterie légère dans son ton détendit un peu la salle, sauf pour le vulcain qui n’était jamais de toute façon autrement que totalement rigide et impassible, Jim nota qu'Armack était charismatique. Le capitaine se tourna pour présenter son équipe. Il commença par introduire son premier officier.

 

« Amiral, permettez moi de vous présenter mon premier officier le commander Spock. » Spock s’avança jusqu’à se tenir sur le côté de Kirk, il inclina légèrement la tête en guise de salutation.

 

« Amiral. » Dit-il, sa voix était tellement neutre qu’on aurait pu remplacer les interventions vocales de Spock par la voix d’un robot que ça n’aurait pas fait de différence. L’homme en question sembla considérer le vulcain de haut en bas, un sourire dégoûté jouant sur ses traits et les poils à l’arrière du cou de Jim se hérissèrent. Il ignorait exactement pourquoi, si c’était le sourire désagréable, ou bien le regard de l’homme sur Spock comme si c’était une sorte d’objet de curiosité ou d’animal, mais il se sentait le besoin de détourner immédiatement l’attention de l’amiral de son ami. Il se tourna vers les deux autres hommes : « Le docteur McCoy est le médecin en chef et Monsieur Scott est l’ingénieur en chef. » Armack sembla se désintéresser de Spock pour considérer les deux autres hommes dans la pièce, les salutations d’usages terminées Jim proposa de montrer à l’amiral ses quartiers. McCoy retourna rapidement à la baie médicale, ainsi que Scotty à son poste et il renvoya Spock au pont.

 

Pendant le trajet le capitaine s’entretint avec l’Amiral de la mission, il n’y avait rien de compliqué en fait, l’entreprise jouant juste le rôle de chauffeur pour transporter l’amiral jusqu’à la base avancée 6, près de la frontière Klingon. Après les événements avec Khan la situation avec les Klingons était tendue voila pourquoi l’Entreprise avait été réquisitionnée pour escorter la personne de l’amiral. Ensuite ils tombèrent dans une conversation animée, échangeant divers anecdotes, sur le jeune capitanat de Kirk et sur le temps de l’amiral. « Désirez-vous déjeuner Monsieur ? » Demanda-t-il après avoir montré les quartiers de l’amiral. L’homme accueillit l’offre et ils prirent la direction du mess des officiers. Sur le chemin la conversation glissa un peu, l’amiral l’avait questionné sur Nero et le Narada quand il aborda soudainement le sujet de Spock après une pause.

 

« Il est rare à présent de trouver des Vulcains dans la galaxie, combien en reste-t-il, dix milles ? » Demanda-t-il alors qu’ils étaient devant les réplicateurs. Kirk hocha la tête, sentant la douleur dans sa gorge, qui n’avait rien à voir avec le fantôme de la main de Spock quand il l’avait étranglé sur le pont, le combat semblait avoir eu lieu il y a une éternité, étrangement paradoxal, parce que la mort de Vulcain, la destruction d’une planète entière, d’une grande partie de sa culture, et la perte des milliards d’habitants qui un instant étaient vivants puis l’instant d’après étaient morts, disparus, paraissait une mémoire beaucoup trop douloureuse, cela faisait trois ans, mais à chaque fois, il semblait que ça venait à peine d’arriver. Ça venait à peine d’arriver, pensa-t-il, il demandait régulièrement des nouvelles à Spock de l’avancement de la colonie, il avait été prudent, ne sachant pas si parler de la reconstruction ne risquait pas de réveiller une mémoire sans doute beaucoup plus douloureuse pour le vulcain, mais il était réellement préoccupé par le devenir de son peuple dans une telle situation précaire. Il avait été un peu maladroit et effrayé, craignant de blesser Spock, ils n’étaient pas encore amis à l’époque, ils apprenaient encore à se connaître, il voulait essayé de construire cette chose avec Spock, l’amitié extraordinaire qui devait transcender les dimensions dont l’ancien Spock avait parlé, ces sentiments qu’il avait vu à travers la fusion mentale. Ce soir là, voyant l’hésitation et la crainte de Kirk alors que le fantôme de ce qui s’était passé sur le pont se rejouait silencieusement entre eux, Spock s’était confié à lui, il lui avait dit que la mémoire, ni la douleur, ne l’abandonnaient jamais, il avait présenté de réelles sincères excuses pour l’avoir presque tué, Kirk avait été désolé, pour ce qu’il avait dit à Spock, pour la perte de sa planète, de son peuple, de sa mère.

 

_« Je pleure avec toi. »_

 

Il avait murmuré les mots à voix basse, levant une main pour se reposer sur l’épaule du vulcain, mais s’arrêtant juste à proximité, il avait laissé tomber sa main sur sa jambe, secouant la tête et marmonnant des excuses. Ils n’avaient pas versé de larmes, la seule fois où Jim se rappelait avoir vu Spock pleurer c’était quand il était entrain de mourir dans le noyau, mais les mots qui coulaient presque librement étaient suffisant à exprimer les pensées et les sentiments. Spock l’avait nourri ensuite des nouvelles sur la construction de la colonie. Chaque nouvelle maison, chaque bâtiment, une école, une bibliothèque, un hôpital, chaque petite et grande construction était une victoire amère et douloureuse. Parce qu’ils avaient tout perdu, parce que Spock était d’une espèce en danger, parce que les vulcains, peuple fort et fier, intelligent, cultivé et logique, sage, étaient en danger, ils étaient fragiles et vulnérables. Il s’était rendu compte cette nuit là à quel point Spock avait l’air seul. Il se rappelait son visage, l’expression de choc et de douleur quand il s’était matérialisé sur la plateforme, une main tendue dans le vide, aucune image n’évoquait mieux la perte et le désespoir que cette mémoire. Spock avait ressemblé à un enfant, tellement fragile, et il l’avait raillé, il avait creusé dans la blessure, une blessure causée par la perte du monde de Spock, de tout son peuple et enfin de sa mère, c’était cruel, lâche, et nécessaire, mais il avait brutalisé verbalement Spock alors qu’il était blessé et vulnérable, alors qu’il avait ressemblé comme un enfant. Ça venait à peine d’arriver et Spock saignait encore. Il s’était rendu compte cette nuit à quel point Spock avait besoin d’un ami et qu’il voulait vraiment, sincèrement, être celui-ci. La voix de l’amiral le tira hors de ses pensées, il l’écoutait distraitement en parcourant le mess, il vit Bones un peu plus loin et les dirigèrent jusqu’à la table, le docteur s’apprêtait à les accueillir à sa table quand l’amiral avait parlé à nouveau.

 

« Je croyais qu’ils travaillaient tous à la construction de la colonie… enfin, même sur une autre Vulcain et avec si peu des siens qui restent, il ne serait toujours pas l’un des leurs, il n’est pas vraiment vulcain, mais un bâtard, un hybride... » Il avait gelé, ses doigts serrant le plateau dans ses mains pour ne pas le laisser tomber ou le jeter au visage d’Armack, il souffla lentement et posa le plateau sur la table. McCoy avait refermé la bouche, reprenant son invitation, il avait les yeux légèrement écarquillés et son expression était renfrognée et en colère. Il regarda Jim, qui était fumant à présent, son visage était dur, sévère, tout son corps était rigide et droit, il regardait fixement Armack qui semblait sur le point de poursuivre inconscient de l’atmosphère lourde qui planait à présent sur le mess silencieux. _Spock_ _avait l’air tellement_ _seul._

 

« Monsieur... » Le coupa-t-il sèchement. « Sauf tout le respect que je vous dois, le Commander Spock est mon premier officier et mon ami, c’est le meilleur officier de Starfleet, un scientifique brillant et un agent extrêmement compétent qui possède d’innombrables qualités et j’ai une grande affection pour lui. Je n’accepte pas qu’on manque de respect à mon personnel, et je ne tolère pas la xénophobie envers qui que ce soit à bord de mon vaisseau. Je vous demanderai de ne plus exprimer de pareils propos qui sont contraires à l’éthique de Starfleet et de la Fédération pendant le voyage jusqu’à la base stellaire 6, Amiral. » Armack regardait Kirk, surpris de l’éclat soudain, ainsi que de l’autorité désinvolte du jeune capitaine, il sourit finalement, charmeur, aux deux hommes. Kirk avait utilisé tout son contrôle pour ne pas hurler, sauter au visage et frapper, insulter l’amiral, mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer de telles propos irrespectueux, que ce soit contre Spock ou contre n’importe quel membre de l’équipage, il prenait très au sérieux les agressions xénophobes, quelles soient verbales ou des attaques physiques, et encore plus quand elles touchaient à son premier officier.

 

« Je vois. » Dit-il simplement en prenant un siège, faisant signe à Kirk pour qu’il s’assoit en face de lui. Jim souffla et s’assit à côté de Bones. Le déjeuner fut maladroit et tendu, l’amiral reprit leur conversation précédente, tendant à ignorer l’échange qui venait d’arriver, il ne fit aucune excuse, mais ne fit plus de commentaires sur le vulcan, sa conversation était légère, mais la tête de Jim était lourde et il était nauséeux et Bones lui-même participa peu à la conversation, il s’excusa à un moment pour retourner à son poste à l’aile médicale.

 


	2. Murmures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armack semble s'intéresser d'un peu trop près au premier officier de Kirk, Spock est en difficulté.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention, il y a un peu d'angoisse dans ce chapitre, une crise de panique, un peu de violence physique et un langage violent.  
> Le prochain chapitre mettra un peu plus de temps que celui-ci, je vais être absent quelques jours et je ne pourrais pas écrire. Merci de vos retours sur le premier chapitre et sur celui-ci, on m'a demandé une traduction, je verrais pour faire une version anglaise, mais si quelqu'un se propose pour le faire je ne dirai pas non.

Après le déjeuner l’Amiral avait demandé à Kirk de lui montrer la passerelle comme Jim était dû sur le pont. Les portes du turbolift s’ouvrirent et le Capitaine marcha sur le pont suivi d’Armack dans son sillage. Spock se leva du fauteuil de Jim, cédant la place au capitaine, il se raidit cependant quand il vit l’Amiral et recula rapidement à sa station scientifique. Jim observa un moment Spock avant de regarder en biais l’amiral qui avait les yeux fixés sur le dos du premier officier. Il fronça les sourcils, puis sourit et haussa les épaules pour transmettre une impression décontractée avant de s’asseoir dans le fauteuil.

 

« Rapport de situation Monsieur Spock. » Demanda-t-il d’une voix forte. Le ton de la voix traversa Spock comme un coup de fouet, il réprima un tressaillement, mais Jim le regardait et vit le mouvement léger dans les épaules de Spock. Il n’était pas sûr exactement de ce qu’il avait vu, le tremblement avait duré moins d’une seconde, puis il avait disparu et Spock se tenait droit et parfaitement immobile, seule la crispation dans ses épaules témoignant de l’agitation nerveuse du Vulcain. Spock ne se retourna pas et parla depuis sa station, sa voix était calme et froide, détachée et mécanique, tandis qu’il faisait son rapport au capitaine. Il y avait quelque chose dans la voix de Spock qui envoya un frisson à travers le corps de Kirk, pas le genre de frisson agréable que la voix de Spock lui provoquait souvent, sa peau se hérissa, ce n’était pas l’habituelle réaction de plaisir, mais un sentiment de peur et d’angoisse qui le remplissait et dont il avait l’impression, totalement irrationnelle et étrange, qu’une large partie émanait en fait de Spock et non de lui.

 

L’amiral regarda le pont avec le moindre intérêt puis il se promena sur la passerelle, faisant le tour des différentes stations et semblant s’intéresser au travail de ceux qui s’y tenaient, échangeant parfois quelques mots avec les membres d’équipage du pont. Les portes s’ouvrirent à nouveau et un Yeoman vint se poster à côté du fauteuil et tendit un padd au capitaine. Kirk se désintéressa de l’amiral pour lire le padd qu’il avait pris dans ses mains. Trop tard avant que Kirk ne le remarque, l’Amiral termina sa tournée d’observation à la console de Spock, mais si la manœuvre avait échappé au Capitaine, trop occupé alors à la lecture de son rapport, Spock avait suivi le bruit des traces de pas et entendu leur approche dans son dos. Il se crispa mais ne se déplaça pas quand l’amiral se pencha au-dessus de lui, plaçant les deux mains de chaque côté de la station, semblant regarder avec un grand intérêt l’écran de Spock, qui s’était résolument concentré sur son travail, ignorant la proximité indésirable du corps et les bras menaçants qui l’encerclaient.

 

Un toussotement léger et surpris, ainsi que vaguement en colère, en provenance de la console d’Uhura fit relever les yeux de Kirk, momentanément distrait de sa lecture, il jeta un bref coup d’œil autour de lui et ses yeux s’arrêtèrent sur la vision étrange d’Armack, lourdement appuyé sur le dos de son premier officier, il avait placé ses bras de chaque côté de Spock. Il ne pouvait pas voir Spock, l’autre corps imposant cachant la forme mince du Vulcain, mais il connaissait assez bien Spock et les vulcains pour savoir qu’une telle proximité avec un étranger était certainement indésirable et devait sûrement le faire mal à l’aise. De plus le rapport de force et de domination dans la posture, que Kirk lui-même se permettait parfois comme il lui arrivait de se pencher de cette façon pour lire sur l’écran de Spock, et il lui avait semblé que Spock l’avait toléré quand il le faisait comme il avait confiance que Jim n’envahirait pas son espace personnel au-delà des limites fixées par Spock, lui apparaissait ici comme quelque chose d’intimidant, d’intrusif et de physiquement menaçant. Un éclair de colère frappa son corps, il faillit se lever, prêt à voler à la station pour arracher l’amiral hors de l’espace personnel de Spock, au lieu il resta vissé à son siège, son corps complètement raide et tendu par une rage sourde à peine contenue, alimentée par le besoin et la répression simultanés d’intervenir afin de protéger quelque chose, qu’il devait se rappeler, ne lui appartenait pas. Il prit un souffle lent avant d’expirer profondément pour se calmer et s’empêcher de faire quelque chose d’embarrassant pour Spock et pour lui-même, même si en ce moment la pensée de lui-même importait peu. S’il n’y avait pas eu la scène étrange plus tôt au déjeuner, il aurait considéré qu’il surréagissait à cause de ses sentiments possessifs envers son premier officier, mais maintenant il désirait seulement protéger Spock.

 

« Yeoman Rand, pourriez-vous accompagner l’Amiral et lui faire faire une visite du vaisseau ? » Dit-il rapidement, il voulait faire sortir Armack de l’espace de Spock sans provoquer quelque chose qui lui aurait valu un passage en cours martiale,une distraction et une approche diplomate semblaient le plus adaptés. Sa voix était beaucoup plus légère et joyeuse qu’il ne se sentait à l’intérieur, lorsque l’Amiral se retourna à contre-cœur vers lui il avait effacé toute trace de sa précédente colère de son visage et de son corps, mais le ressentiment courrait encore sous sa peau et dans ses pensées de plus en plus négatives. L’expression de l’amiral était avenante et un sourire chaud ornait ses lèvres. Une de ses mains était reposée sur le haut du fauteuil, dangereusement proche de l’épaule de Spock, sa main glissa et il étira nonchalamment ses doigts, enfonçant sa paume dans le cuir du siège, ses ongles grattèrent la nuque de Spock qui se recroquevilla légèrement, se penchant lentement aussi loin qu’il pouvait du contact sans que son mouvement ait l’air trop suspect, comme s’il était intéressé par quelque chose sur la station qu’il voulait voir de plus près. Le geste d’Armack avait été caché de la vue de Kirk, mais il avait vu Spock se pencher loin de la main, ses épaules se courber et son corps se rétracter, comme s’il avait voulu s’enrouler sur lui-même, se faire plus petit, il connaissait trop bien ce mouvement, quand il était jeune il s’était aussi recroquevillé dans l’obscurité avec le désir de se faire assez petit pour disparaître et empêcher son oncle Frank de lui faire du mal. Le contact avait duré seulement une courte seconde, la main s’était attardée encore quelques secondes, flottante dans l’espace où il avait auparavant touché le cou de Spock, les doigts tendant vers la peau dans un mouvement presque involontaire. Puis Armack avait tourné le dos à la station, s’éloignant, il souriait et remercia Kirk de l’avoir invité sur le pont et promit de repasser plus tard, puis après un dernier coup d’œil à la station de Spock il quitta la passerelle, laissant derrière lui les regards confus de l’équipage du pont.

 

Une fois les portes fermées Kirk s’était retourné vers son premier officier, Spock s’était redressé, son dos était droit et il était rigide, il se tenait immobile et il semblait totalement pétrifié, pendant un moment il se demanda même s’il respirait, puis il vit les épaules de Spock bouger légèrement et il expulsa le propre souffle qui s’était coincé dans sa gorge, il ne s’était même pas rendu compte qu’il avait retenu sa respiration. Il détourna les yeux, ne voulant pas plus attirer l’attention du pont sur Spock, et se retourna vers l’avant. Chekov avait les yeux rivés sur le dos de Spock, ses traits habituellement doux étaient tordus dans une grimace de colère, de peur et d’incompréhension, le visage innocent était hanté par la douleur. Il croisa le regard de Sulu qui s’était retourné vers lui et jetait des coups d’œil dans la direction de Spock, il devinait la question silencieuse qu’il lui adressait à travers son regard, il haussa les épaules, affichant beaucoup plus de décontraction et d’indifférence qu’il ne se sentait réellement, avant de se reculer à nouveau dans son fauteuil. Il savait que les membres d’équipage du pont appréciaient maintenant Spock et il ne doutait pas de la sincérité de leur inquiétude, mais il ne voulait pas que sa propre inquiétude alimente un débat sur Spock, il craignait que cette attention supplémentaire ne soit qu’une nouvelle source du malaise de Spock et une autre raison pour lui de se retirer un peu plus loin dans sa coquille.

 

Un silence maladroit et inconfortable régna sur le pont pour le reste du quart. Spock se retourna une fois vers lui, quelques minutes après le départ d’Armack, il croisa le regard de Kirk, l’échange dura seulement quelques secondes, il ne dit rien, son visage était vide, son expression soigneusement neutre et ses yeux étaient illisibles. Mais il voyait la pâleur légèrement teintée de vert de son visage et l’obscurité vertigineuse dans le regard froid et les yeux hantés.Il avait déjà vu la douleur sur le visage et dans les yeux de Spock, il pouvait peut-être dissimuler ce qu’il ressentait derrière ce masque neutre et d’indifférence, mais il pouvait voir en lui, même s’il ne pouvait pas tout le temps le comprendre, il savait qu’il voyait les émotions de Spock en ce moment. Malgré le contrôle que maintenait Spock sur son expression, et qu’il avait du commencer à rassembler dès l’instant où Armack avait disparu dans le turbolift, jusqu’à qu’il se sente assez sûr pour se retourner, son visage était incroyablement ouvert aux yeux de Kirk, Spock avait l’air vulnérable, et il était le seul à le voir. C’était comme si Spock voulait lui montrer ce qu’il ressentait, mais lui disait en même temps qu’il était incapable de l’exprimer, mais qu’il lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour lui laissait apercevoir cette part de lui-même, qu’il ne pouvait laisser personne d’autre voir.

 

Spock quitta rapidement le pont à la fin de son quart. Jim ne le retint pas, il ne le poursuivit pas pour parler dans l’ascenseur, et il pensait mieux que d’essayer d’aborder l’incident du déjeuner ni ce qui s’était passé sur le pont devant le reste de l’équipage, à la place il s’attarda encore quelques minutes le temps qu’arrive l’équipe de remplacement. Il lui laissait de l’espace, et du temps pour souffler, méditer, se rassembler, à l’abri des regards, tout ce dont Spock avait besoin. Il ne voulait pas le laisser seul, mais s’il voulait que Spock lui fasse confiance, il devait commencer par lui faire confiance lui-même, il lui avait offert son amitié et son aide pour quoique ce soit, il lui aurait, il voulait lui donner plus, Spock était capable de prendre soin de lui, et jusque là, tout ce qui était arrivé relevait d’incidents mineures, une parole irrespectueuse adressée sur un tierce absent et un contact indélicat explicable par une méconnaissance culturelle, Kirk avait fait bien pire pour Spock au début, rien en soit qui aurait du l’alarmer, si quelque chose de grave arrivait il faisait confiance à Spock pour venir à Jim. Mais pourtant il était inquiet et il savait que ses sentiments personnels envers Spock avaient sûrement plus à voir que le comportement de l’amiral, il donnait juste trop de crédits aux deux événements. Il devait se calmer.Il ne devait pas harceler son ami, il ne voulait pas bouleverser Spock ou le faire mal à l’aise, il ne voulait pas que son second officier le fuit, il devait aborder le vulcain avec précaution et prudence, attention et subtilité, et avant tout avec discrétion. Il quitta le pont pour retourner à ses propres quartiers, comptant remplir quelques rapports, peut-être parler avec Bones et voir d’ici quelques heures s’il pouvait amadouer le vulcain pour une partie d’échec.

 

Après après avoir quitté le pont Spock se rendit à ses quartiers, il avait besoin de méditer, et il était reconnaissant que ni le capitaine ni le lieutenant Uhura n’avaient essayé de l’aborder. Il était aussi reconnaissant que Jim ait fait partir l’amiral du pont mettant fin au jeu d’intimidation désagréable dont il avait aux yeux et à l’insu de tous été la victime. Il n’arrivait pas à sortir la voix, les mots de l’amiral de sa tête, il avait fait une brèche dans ses boucliers quand il avait forcé son contact, il ne voulait pas penser à ce qu’il avait senti, les pensées odieuses qui avaient glisser dans son esprit, du poison dans ses propres pensées, il avait besoin de méditer, il devait reconstruire ses boucliers, et il devait trouver un moyen de se protéger des invasions d’Armack.

 

_Tu ne vaux rien..._

 

Un nouveau frisson agita son corps, comme ceux qu’il avait ressenti plus tôt sur le pont, et il dut réprimer le tremblement, il ferma les yeux et souffla doucement, immobile au milieu du couloir. Il essayait de réprimer la ruée des images et des sensations, hissant comme il pouvait ses boucliers fragilisés autour de son esprit.

 

_Tu ne peux pas t’échapper…_ _Tu n’es rien…_

 

_Personne ne se souci…_

 

Il avait besoin de se déplacer, il devait rejoindre la sécurité de ses quartiers, ou peut-être il devait trouver Jim, il devrait aller dans les quartiers du capitaine,mais Jim poserait des questions, il repensait à son regard sur le pont,sa réaction l’avait alarmé, que pensait-il ? Que savait-il ? Qu’avait-il compris vraiment de ce qui se passait ? Il ne pouvait pas savoir, il ne pouvait pas connaître, les secrets sombres qu’il avait enterré au fond de lui-même. Pouvait-il voir ses blessures ?

 

Il avait mis tant d’efforts dans la répression de ses souvenirs et de sa douleur, mais à nouveau il sentait ses cicatrices se rouvrirent et les plaies hideuses saigner librement. Il ne voulait pas que l’équipage le voit ainsi, il ne voulait pas que ses amis sachent, connaissent sa honte, il ne pouvait pas laisser son capitaine voir ses blessures. il ne pouvait pas leur parler, il ne pouvait pas leur laisser voir ses faiblesses. Il s’était caché, pendant des jours il s’était enfermé dans le travail, il avait repoussé les seules personnes qui avaient voulu l’aider, qui lui avaient montré de l’affection, qui l’avaient aimé.Il avait honte de ses agissements, ses amis ne méritaient pas ça, ils étaient rares et précieux, ils méritaient d’être chéris, mais Spock ne pouvait pas aimer, pas correctement, pas comme ils voulaient. Il n’avait jamais pu dire à sa mère.Il n’avait pas pu donner à Nyota ce qu’elle voulait, parce qu’il ne l’aimait pas autant et pas comme elle l’aimait, et il ne pouvait pas livrer ses sentiments à son Capitaine, il aimait Jim plus qu’il ne pouvait l’exprimer ou même comprendre, et Jim méritait mieux, mieux qu’un cœur muet, froid et brisé.

 

Il sentait le sang, le sang et la saleté, il avait l’impression de nager dans du sang, il avait besoin de se laver, minutieusement, il savait que c’était illogique et il avait honte de ce qu’il sentait, il était vulcain, il devait contrôler. Mais, puis il pourrait méditer, s’offrir un semblant de sommeil, il n’avait pas dormi en jours, depuis qu’il avait entendu le nom venu du passé, ses nuits avaient été hantées par des souvenirs, des visions de cauchemars, dont il s’éveillait épuisé et malade. La méditation l’aidait à garder pied, à ne pas se briser.Il savait qu’il devait bouger, il ne pouvait pas rester gelé au milieu du couloir, quelqu’un allait finir par venir ici, il était presque à ses quartiers, mais son corps semblait ne pas vouloir se déplacer, il était comme paralysé, il sentait la vague nauséabonde des souvenirs s’écraser comme de la houle sur ses murs psychiques, il se sentait nauséeux et instable. Aussi inacceptable et irrationnelle soit la rupture émotionnelle qui le menaçait, il était préférable qu’elle ait lieu dans ses quartiers, et pas ainsi exposé aux regards au milieu d’un couloir. Il se sentait vulnérable comme ça. Il était trop exposé.Il avait besoin de rétablir son contrôle et de la méditation. Son affichage était indigne d’un vulcain et d’un commandant de Starfleet. Mais il ne pouvait pas bouger, il avait froid, ses oreilles bourdonnaient, un fourmillement désagréable courrait dans ses membres et il avait vraisemblablement des difficultés à respirer. Oh, donc, il semblait qu’il était entrain de faire une crise de panique, fascinant…

 

Il sursauta quand il entendit des pas venir dans le couloir, il se raidit, mais se trouva toujours incapable de bouger. Il sentit la torsion dans son estomac et le besoin pressant de s’enfuir. Il était encore illogique, il était un vulcain, il ne se sentait pas menacé, il n’avait pas peur. Il devait se calmer, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s’effondrer comme ça, il se demandait s’il devrait se rendre à la baie médicale, il ne voulait certainement pas attirer l’attention du docteur sur sa situation mais il était un officier de Starfleet et il ne pouvait pas geler et avoir une crise de panique au milieu d’un couloir de son vaisseau. Il prit plusieurs inspirations mesurées, méthodiques, afin d’apaiser sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque élevé.Il se força à se déplacer, ses pieds s’arrachèrent du sol, il commença à marcher raidement, ignorant les traces de pas derrière lui, il ne voulait pas perdre son temps à se retourner pour voir qui venait.

 

Soudain, une poignée forte saisit l’une de ses mains dans son dos et il poussa un cri étouffé de surprise, il était à peine plus fort qu’un soupir. Il fut presque assommé par la ruée des pensées et des images qui courraient à travers le contact de la peau nue, il l’inondait de sensations et de pensées perverses et répugnantes, il avait déjà eu un aperçu sur le pont, mais alors il avait réussi à repousser plus ou moins son assaut et à maintenir ses boucliers. Cette fois il faillit perdre pied, submergé par sa honte et les sentiments de luxures de l’autre, il se raccrochait désespéramment à la conscience et à la réalité. Il devait le repousser, il avait du mal à penser clairement. Il fit volte-face, arrachant la prise sur son bras, il sauta en arrière, chancelant dangereusement sur ses jambes fragiles et l’intrus profita pour le pousser dans le mur, son dos claqua contre la paroi. Il était pris au piège, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, écarquillés, Armack se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui et il pouvait sentir son souffle fétide brûlant son visage, son torse comprimait sa poitrine, il sentait la bosse dur presser contre son entre-jambe, la nausée s’intensifia et il était à peu près sûr qu’il allait vomir, son cœur battait trop fort et très vite dans son côté, il haletait. L’amiral ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre assez ses esprits pour réagir, il laissa tomber sa prise des épaules du vulcain, glissant le long de ses bras, et saisit les mains sensibles de Spock, il caressait et tordait ses phalanges, écrasait ses pouces dans ses paumes, les caresses obscènes envoyaient des éclairs à travers tout le corps de Spock, une chaleur désagréable se concentra dans ses mains, sa tête et son aine, il se sentait brûlant et gelé en même temps, il gémit et commença à trembler violemment, se tordant contre son emprise. Il poussa un grognement faible, brusquement il arracha ses mains et repoussa l’homme, s’échappant du contact.

 

« Ne me touchez pas ! » Siffla-t-il, il respirait lourdement, il recula dans le couloir. Il se tenait raide et droit, ses bras le long de son corps. L’amiral ricana et prit un pas vers lui, Spock prit deux pas en arrière. « S’il vous plaît, votre comportement est inapproprié, si vous poursuivez à essayer de me toucher je serais dans l’obligation de vous signaler à la sécurité, ainsi que de le notifier dans un rapport à l’intention de Starfleet... » L’homme lui rit au nez, prenant encore un pas en avant, il ferma la distance entre lui et sa cible, Spock se força à rester sur place, ses mains tremblaient et il les cacha dans son dos. Il amena sa bouche près du côté de sa tête, il sentait le souffle chaud s’accrocher à la pointe de son oreille, il frémit tandis qu’il murmura :

 

« Tu ne diras rien, tu sais que tu ne vaux rien, tu es bon à être soumis, tu n’es rien ni pour ces gens ni pour ton peuple, tu n’es ni un vulcain ni un humain, tu n’es qu’un animal, tu crois que les vulcains voudraient d’une putain dans ton genre ? Tu crois que ton capitaine se souciera ? Il sait qu’il est surveillé et je peux détruire sa carrière si je veux, tu crois qu’il risquerait sa carrière pour défendre une putain de demi-race… J’ai vu comment il te regarde, tu crois qu’il voudra encore de toi s’il sait ce que tu es ? Tu ne diras rien, tu obéiras, et je ne ferais rien, je ne lui ferais pas de mal, ni à toi, tu m’as compris Spock ? » L’homme parla assez bas pour que seul les oreilles vulcaines puissent entendre les mots murmuré avec une douceur venimeuse. Il ne répondit pas. Spock luttait pour rester debout sur ses jambes, ses yeux étaient tombés sur le sol, il recula, l’homme sourit et le frappa dans le dos, il serra un moment son épaule. « Nous pourrons parler du bon vieux temps plus tard, j’ai des choses à faire avec le capitaine. N’oublie pas. » Dit l’amiral en le laissant aller, il recula dans le couloir puis il s’en alla, laissant Spock qui écouta le bruit des pas disparaître dans le couloir. Tout son corps tremblait, il se décala pour s’adosser contre le mur, résistant à l’envie de se recroqueviller par terre, il s’écarta brusquement, résolu, et marcha jusqu’à ses quartiers, une fois dans leur sécurité il verrouilla la porte et s’effondra sur le sol.


	3. Ombres cachées

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après sa rencontre avec Armack dans les couloirs, Spock essaye de comprendre et de contrôler ses réactions. Kirk de son côté réfléchi sur sa discussion avec Armack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour,  
> Je m'excuse d'abord, pour le temps que j'ai mis à faire ce chapitre, comme certains le savent déjà, j'avais envisagé d'abandonner cette fanfic parce que je n'étais pas satisfaite par mon travail. J'ai décidé de la reprendre finalement, pour ceux qui voulaient la suite et pour m'exercer. Ce chapitre est un peu long, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire et le résultat est sûrement assez confus et bizarre, mais comme dirait Spock " Je suis vulcain, nous épousons les détails. " Je prends vos remarques en compte, et je vous remercie pour tous vos commentaires, je vais tâcher dans les prochains chapitres d'être plus synthétique, de mettre plus de dialogues et d'améliorer la qualité générale. Je m'excuse pour la qualité de celui-ci, je l'ai terminé ce soir, comme certains attendaient la suite depuis assez longtemps j'ai décidé de le poster dans la foulée, je ne suis pas là demain et je ne voulais pas repousser sa sortie à dimanche, je ferais une édition pour les fautes quand je reviendrais de mon week-end, donc désolé s'il y a des erreurs, j'ai corrigé ce que j'ai pu relire mais je suis un peu trop fatiguée pour être efficace à cette heure là. J'ai aussi eu beaucoup de mal à écrire avec Léonard, donc je m'excuse si le personnage ne va pas, je vais essayé d'améliorer ça dans les chapitres suivants, Bones aura une place importante dans la suite de l'histoire. 
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y a quelque chose que vous voulez voir dans la fic, je verrais si ça colle avec ce que j'ai déjà prévu et si je peux le mettre. N'hésitez pas aussi s'il y a des points que vous voudriez voir développé en dehors de la fic, je pourrais si besoin écrire des fictions annexes, liées à l'histoire principale. Comme je ne sais plus ce que je voulais dire d'autre, je vous laisse avec les avertissements et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. 
> 
> Avertissement : Il peut y avoir des déclencheurs dans la fic, il y a une crise de panique et des allusions à des agressions passées, les troubles post-traumatiques et le suicide sont mentionnés aussi. Faites attention.

 

 _Tu n’es qu’un animal…_ _Demi-race…_ _Tu penses qu'il se soucie_ _de toi_ _… Tu ne vaux rien…_ _Tu ne peux pas t’échapper…_ _Spock…_

 

Les pensées rampaient sous sa peau, le rendant malade. Son corps brûlait du sentiment de révulsion et du fantôme de la douleur, il avait l’impression de les sentir encore, les mains étrangères, dominatrices, le toucher indésirable d’un autre corps sur le sien. Il avait cru avoir une prise sur cela, il n’était pas logique qu’il sente encore la douleur, ce fut si longtemps et il n’était pas blessé en ce moment, il ne devrait pas avoir encore mal, il devrait être capable de la contrôler. Il devait se concentrer sur cela, même l’hallucination d’une douleur qu’il ne devrait plus ressentir, même la sensation de la brûlure dans son estomac et dans son œsophage, le martèlement de son cœur qui battait vite et fort et à un rythme irrégulier à son côté, la compression de ses poumons qui l’empêchait de respirer le volume d’air convenable à la fréquence optimale, étaient préférables à faire face aux tourments qui régnaient à l’intérieur de son esprit.

 

Il se focalisa sur ses sensations, séparant l’esprit et le physique il mit de côté les souvenirs et les émotions pour les observer ultérieurement, et ainsi pouvoir se concentrer et analyser rationnellement la douleur et les différentes anomalies dans son corps. Il commença par répertorier ses sensations et à les classer en catégories. La douleur était irrationnelle puisqu’il n’était pas blessé, il pouvait l’attribuer à un effet nerveux, causé par un traumatisme psychique, une réponse qui avait été déclenchée par les événements sur le pont et dans le couloir. La brûlure qui se concentrait dans ses mains, dans son esprit et dans ses organes génitaux était une réaction physique à la fois causée par l’excitation sexuelle suscitée par le contact érogène avec ses mains, et l’association à des expériences désagréables passées. Il relégua l’impératif de les examiner à nouveau pour comprendre sa réaction à un moment ultérieur, où son contrôle et son esprit seraient suffisamment forts pour se livrer à une introspection des souvenirs difficiles. Il pouvait assez sûrement attribuer la nausée à une réaction aux contacts indésirables dont il avait été victime. Les palpitations cardiaques, la suffocation, la sensation d’étourdissement et l’engourdissement de son corps indiquaient une crise de panique, dont il devrait observer les causes et le fonctionnement plus tard afin de prévenir ce genre d’incident à l’avenir, il mit cette information de côté. Il nota aussi que sa position actuelle n’était absolument pas confortable ni optimale et qu’il devrait corriger cet état quand il serait à nouveau dans le contrôle de son corps.

 

Il se concentra sur son souffle et se força à prendre plusieurs respirations contrôlées. Il nota après 1 minutes et 45 secondes qu’il pouvait à nouveau respirer et que ses poumons semblaient fonctionner de façon satisfaisantes. Maintenant qu’il était entrain de reprendre le contrôle de son corps, il se concentra sur ce dernier pour supprimer ses sensations indésirables, il réprima avec succès les symptômes de la crise d’angoisse en 3 minutes et 17 secondes, la douleur et le malaise avaient disparus, le laissant engourdi et fatigué. Prudemment il se leva, il fut frappé par la vague nauséeuse, il chancela un instant avant de rétablir son équilibre, doucement il se déplaça jusqu’à l’espace où il avait l’habitude de méditer, il alluma l’encens de méditation et s’installa sur ses genoux en face de la flamme, ses mouvements et ses gestes étaient méthodiques, son cerveau semblait fonctionner sur un mode automatique, il forma le Ta’al avec ses mains et joignit ses doigts devant lui, il glissa lentement dans un état méditatif.

 

Il commença par respirer rythmiquement, en suivant un motif régulier et lent qui avait pour but d’apaiser et de réguler son esprit et son corps. Consciencieusement il s’efforça de vider son esprit de toutes pensées parasites, de toutes émotions volatiles. Malgré ses efforts, il trouva qu’il avait beaucoup de difficulté à contrôler ses pensées et ses émotions. Il n’arrêtait pas de glisser dans ses souvenirs, la mémoire était comme une vague sombre qui le submergeait. Il ne pouvait pas le faire, à nouveau il sentit la peur panique, il lutta contre la ruée de l’angoisse et du désespoir, il se rigidifia, tenant fermement son contrôle sur lui-même, repoussant chaque émotion. Il récita les enseignements de Surak, des équations et des lois mathématiques, il remplit son esprit de la poésie et de la musique, mais après 1 heure et 47 minutes il en était toujours au même point, et dans le même état d’agitation. Il soupira et enfouit sa tête entre ses mains. Ses doigts agrippèrent ses cheveux et il tira doucement sur son cuir chevelu. Il sentit le frisson agiter son corps et il le réprima, mais il se sentait fatigué. Il se laissa tomber contre la paroi derrière lui, sa tête frappa le mur dans un bruit doux, il trouva la sensation très satisfaisante. Il devrait sans doute se déplacer jusqu’à son lit mais il n’avait pas envie de bouger, il ferma les yeux et se laissa dériver à travers la tempête, les rêves, les cauchemars, les souvenirs et le sommeil.

 

Kirk regardait la porte fixement, il n’avait pas bougé depuis que l’amiral avait quitté ses quartiers, c’était il y a plus de cinq minutes, Armack avait le même effet sur lui que la glace au piment, il gelait son cerveau et lui donnait de violentes douleurs à l’estomac. Il se sentait nauséeux et instable, son esprit fourmillait et il réfléchissait tellement qu’il allait avoir sûrement un putain de mal de tête, et merde qu’est-ce qui c’était passé exactement ? Armack était venu le voir, quelques minutes après la fin de son quart. Il avait d’abord présenté des excuses pour ce qu’il avait dit au déjeuner, Kirk avait appris que lui et Spock se connaissaient, et il allait devoir parler à Spock au sujet de cacher ce genre d’informations de lui, apparemment il avait eu Spock comme élève à l’académie, puis ils s’étaient recroisés quelques années plus tard, Spock avait servis brièvement sous ses ordres, Armack l’avait fait muter parce qu’il ne supportait pas la personnalité du vulcain, un sentiment qu’il avait trouvé être commun très souvent, et il avait supposé que Jim devait le partager, à cause de leur début difficile.

 

Il était sûr qu’il y avait plus que ça, putain, et il ne pouvait pas demander à Spock parce que depuis qu’ils avaient reçu l’ordre de mission le vulcain avait décidé d’aller en mode robot et ne voulait pas lui parler, et pas seulement à lui, Spock ne parlait plus à personne en dehors des discussions liées au travail. Il semblait s’être renfermé sur lui-même, il avait l’impression de revenir à l’époque où ils s’étaient rencontrés, sauf que Spock n’était ni froid, ni prétentieux, ni hypocrite, comme il avait alors paru à Jim. En fait, Spock avait semblé tendu et anxieux ces derniers jours, il se rappelait le regard effrayé de Spock sur le pont, il comptait sur les doigts d’une main les moments où il avait surpris une émotion forte de Spock, mais c’était la première fois qu’il avait vu ce genre de crainte dans les yeux du vulcain habituellement sans peur. Il était certain que son comportement étrange était lié à Armack.

 

Si ce qu’Armack avait dit était vrai, qu’à l’époque personne n’aimait Spock, peut-être que ça avait réveillé de mauvais souvenirs chez le vulcain. Bien que traiter la peur du rejet en se coupant de tous ses amis étaient une méthode qu’il trouvait assez inefficace, mais là encore il pouvait voir une certaine logique dedans, Spock avait l’habitude de traiter les émotions en les mettant à distance et en se renfermant. Mais il ne pensait vraiment pas que c’était tout, sauf qu’il était à peu près sûr que quelque soit ce qui perturbait Spock, le vulcain ne lui en parlerait jamais. Il ne faisait pas dans le dialogue émotionnel, il ne se confiait pas, il parlait rarement de sa vie privée, et certainement pas de ses problèmes d’intimidation et de ses sentiments d’exclusion à l’Académie. Putain même Kirk l’avait intimidé, l’avait fait chier, insulté et méprisé.

 

Mais il avait aussi rajouté une quarantaine de plats vulcans dans les réplicateurs, il avait partagé ses repas avec le vulcain solitaire, alors qu’ils n’étaient pas encore amis. Il l’avait invité plusieurs soirs à les rejoindre dans la salle de jeux, et quand il était venu timidement une fois avec un instrument de musique, visiblement mal à l’aise à l’idée de jouer devant un public, il l’avait doucement poussé, et Spock avait aimé faire ça, depuis il jouait souvent le soir dans la salle de détente, au grand plaisir du reste de l’équipage. Certaines nuits où il ne pouvait pas dormir il avait trouvé le vulcain sur le pont d’observation, ou Spock l’avait trouvé là-bas, ils ne parlaient pas, ils regardaient filer les étoiles par la fenêtre, offrant un réconfort mutuel dans la nuit sombre et silencieuse. Il s’était demandé à chaque fois si c’était la perte de vulcain et de sa mère qui le tenait éveillé, il se demandait si quand il contemplait les étoiles il cherchait en fait sa planète ? Mais il n’avait jamais demandé à Spock. Il se demandait à quel point il avait été solitaire avant ? Il devrait interroger Nyota à ce sujet, mais à la réflexion son agent des communications ne parlerait sûrement pas de la vie privée de Spock avec lui.

 

Il avait accepté poliment les excuses d’Armack, comme le matin il avait posé des questions curieuses, certaines en rapport avec Spock, mais Kirk s’était gardé de faire tout autre commentaire au sujet de son second. Puis Armack l’avait menacé très subtilement, il avait commencé par lui offrir un verre, il avait amené une bouteille, offerte par son ingénieur en chef, de sa réserve personnelle, putain il allait devoir parler à Scott à ce sujet. Armarck lui avait parlé de son après-midi passé dans l’ingénierie, il avait sourit en disant que c’était la partie préférée de sa visite. Il avait longuement discuté avec Scotty, qui lui avait fait visiter la salle des machines, il allait devoir savoir ce que Scott lui avait raconté exactement. Apparemment Armack avait fait une forte impression sur l’ingénieur, il lui avait parlé de son travail et des améliorations et des modifications qu’il avait faite sur l’Entreprise, elles avaient toutes étaient autorisées par le Capitaine, Jim avait confiance en Scott et avait jugé que ses propositions, bien que très avant-gardistes, et par là il voulait dire à la limite de l’illégal, seraient utiles, et ça avait été utile, mais disons que tout le monde pouvait ne pas être d’accord avec lui là-dessus.

 

Ensuite Armack avait parlé des sentiments de certains membres de l’Amirauté à son sujet, il savait qu’il y avait encore pas mal de personnes qui ne l’aimaient pas là-bas, qui pensaient encore qu’il ne méritait pas son grade, il savait que l’Amirauté le surveillait avec attention et qu’ils s’attendaient toujours à qu’il se plante royalement. L’Amiral avait été complaisant et il avait même semblé compatissant, se plaçant de son côté et cherchant à manipuler Jim pour le faire se confier à lui, il avait eu une mauvaise impression, et il était sûr qu’il n’avait pas imaginé la menace sous-entendue dans toute la conversation. Il ne pouvait pas se défaire du sentiment que quelque chose lui échappait et il ne savait pas quoi, il avait l’impression que ça avait un rapport avec Spock et il ne comprenait pas comment ces deux éléments étaient liés.

 

Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu’un. Il voulait aller à Spock, mais il savait mieux que d’essayer de faire parler Spock de quelque chose dont il ne voulait visiblement pas parler, il ne voulait pas finir étouffé dans un mur. Non, il devait parler à quelqu’un d’autre, qui pourrait l’aider avec tout ce bordel, et en qui il pouvait avoir confiance. Il expira et se déplaça à l’intercom sur son bureau. S’il ne pouvait pas aller à Spock, il ne voyait qu’une seule autre personne. Il se sentait nerveux et agité. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et pas quoi penser. Bones saurait. « Capitaine Kirk à McCoy ? » Appela-t-il. Le médecin répondit quelques secondes plus tard. « Ici McCoy, qu’est-ce qu’il y a Jim ? » Grogna la voix bourrue, Jim sourit à l’écran. « J’ai besoin que tu viennes ici quand tu auras un moment. » McCoy grommela quelque chose mais Jim n'écoutait pas vraiment, puis il répondit qu’il serait là dans moins d’une demi-heure, le temps qu’il termine ce qu’il faisait dans l’aile médicale, il coupa la communication. McCoy devrait avoir terminé son quart de service depuis plusieurs heures, mais le médecin vivait pratiquement dans son infirmerie et travaillait souvent bien au-delà du temps de travail réglementaire.

 

Il serait bien hypocrite de sa part de dire quelque chose à ce sujet. Kirk était le roi du surmenage, il ne respectait pas les règlements, il faisait des choses dangereuses et prenaient des risques inconsidérés plus souvent que lui-même ne le voudrait. Il aimait ça, la plus part du temps, il aimait sentir l’adrénaline qui découlait du danger et de la prise de risque, il avait aimé à l’époque envoyer la voiture en bas de la falaise, il n’avait pas vraiment aimé mourir dans le réacteur cependant. Il ne croyait pas aux scénarios sans victoire, il s’était toujours accroché, cramponné à la vie, il s’était battu pour survivre depuis qu’il était né. Il pouvait pousser son corps hors de ses limites, il pouvait encaisser les blessures, il était extrêmement résistant et endurant, il était capable de tenir sur de longues durées, à des rythmes importants et avec très peu de ressources, bien que la privation de nourriture lui était très désagréable. Survivre à la famine et à un génocide vous apprenez à la dur les notions de dépassement de soi et à repousser ses limites.

 

Mais il était Capitaine et il était de son devoir et sa responsabilité de veiller à son équipage, son meilleur ami médecin en chef grognon et son premier officier têtu vulcan compris. Il avait essayé de parler au docteur au sujet du temps qu’il dépensait à travailler dans l’aile médicale en dehors de ses quarts, Bones n’avait pas bien réagi, il avait du opérer un repli stratégique hors de l’infirmerie quand il avait commencé à lui jeter des seringues hypodermiques comme des putains de fléchettes. Quant à Spock, il arrivait fréquemment au début de leur mission qu’il enchaîne jusqu’à quatre quarts, parfois cinq, dans une même période de 24 heures, il répartissait son travail entre le pont et les laboratoires, prenant très peu de repos. Kirk ne s’en était pas rendu compte tout de suite, mais quand il l’avait découvert au cours du premier mois, il avait du mettre un frein. Spock prétendait, quand il l’avait interrogé, qu’il pouvait travailler le triple du temps réglementaire de travail parce que sa physiologie fonctionnait différemment et qu’il n’avait pas besoin d’autant de repos ni de distraction que les humains. Kirk avait fait des recherches sur la biologie vulcaine et il avait demandé son avis médical à Bones, ce qu’avait dit Spock c’était avéré juste, mais là encore, Spock était à moitié humain, non ? Ça devait compter.

 

Il avait découvert que Spock avait réduit son temps de travail par la suite à cause de menaces de McCoy de l’enfermer dans l’aide médicale pendant deux semaines s’il continuait à travailler sans se reposer. Kirk étant Kirk, il avait interrogé McCoy un soir à ce sujet. Bones avait été réticent d’abord, puis il avait avoué avoir été soucieux et s’être inquiété pour le vulcain, il n’avait pas développé et avait très vite orienté la conversation ailleurs. Il avait été surpris d’entendre McCoy dire qu’il s’était inquiété pour Spock, alors qu’ils avaient été à la gorge l’un de l’autre depuis le début. Bones aurait pu lui dire qu’il faisait son travail, qu’il aimait pouvoir torturer Spock avec des seringues hypodermiques et le menacer de le mettre au repos forcé à l’infirmerie, ou même que ce n’était pas ses affaires, ce qu’il lui avait dit la première fois qu’il avait soulevé le sujet. Il lui avait révélé finalement que Spock souffrait d’un trouble de stress post-traumatique des suites de la destruction de sa planète, beaucoup de vulcains avaient développés des troubles traumatiques, quand Kirk avait demandé quel genre de trouble, il lui avait raconté que plusieurs vulcains s’étaient suicidés à cause de la douleur mentale causée par la ruptures des liaisons télépathiques. McCoy avait dit que Spock était suivi à distance par un guérisseur vulcain, mais Bones ne trouvait pas les séances par holo-vidéo suffisantes, il ne croyait pas que le guérisseur vulcain prenait en compte les spécificité de Spock et plus particulièrement sa moitié humaine.

 

Il avait essayé de convaincre Spock de suivre une thérapie avec un médecin à bord, le vulcain têtu avait évidemment refusé en disant que ce n’était pas nécessaire comme il était déjà suivi par un guérisseur vulcain. Bones avait argumenté que comme il était à demi humain il était logique de penser qu’il devrait aussi se soigner avec les méthodes humaines. Spock, à travers les mystères de son cerveau bizarre, avait pensé que le médecin se moquait de lui et l’insultait, il avait été en colère, enfin à la façon de Spock, Bones avait confié à Kirk qu’il l’avait trouvé terrifiant. Après cette incident, Spock avait évité l’infirmerie et McCoy pendant des semaines, jusqu’à qu’il soit blessé au cours d’une mission. Bones avait fait des efforts pour apaiser les tensions et gagner sa confiance comme patient, en signe de paix il avait travaillé pour adapter les médicaments qu’ils utilisaient à l’infirmerie à la physiologie hybride de Spock, les anciens médicaments lui provoquant des symptômes secondaires désagréables. Pour McCoy le comportement de Spock était sa façon de gérer, ou de ne pas le gérer dans ce cas présent, le traumatisme, il se surmenait pour ne pas sentir la douleur, il prenait deux quarts à la suite sur le pont puis travaillait ensuite l’équivalent d’un troisième quart dans les laboratoires juste pour ne pas se sentir seul.

 

Son comportement s’était un peu amélioré après ça et il s’était progressivement ouvert au fil des mois. Cependant, à l’approche de l’anniversaire de la mort de Vulcan, Spock revenait à son ancien comportement, il était froid et distant, il s’enfermait dans le travail ou se verrouillait dans ses quartiers. La dernière année avait été un peu différente, l’anniversaire était tombé quelques mois après la mort de Kirk, tandis qu’ils étaient encore sur Terre, quand Spock ne travaillait pas à l’Académie ou n’était pas entrain de superviser les réparations de l’Entreprise, il passait la majeure partie de son temps avec Jim. Alors il avait remarqué quand Spock avait commencé à écourté ses visites, puis a cessé de venir. Si Spock ne venait pas à lui, alors il irait à Spock, il avait été retrouver le Vulcain là où il se terrait, ils n’avaient pas beaucoup parlé et Kirk ne l’avait pas poussé à participer à des activités humaines dans lesquelles Spock ne trouverait aucun réconfort, ils avaient fait ce que Spock voulait faire, il était resté avec lui, il l’avait accompagné dans sa douleur. Spock l’avait remercié de lui avoir tenu compagnie et de l’avoir soutenu pendant ce moment, Kirk avait dit qu’il serait encore là, au prochain anniversaire, à chaque fois que Spock avait besoin, aussi longtemps que possible. En développant leur amitié il avait appris à connaître Spock, il avait compris que son attitude froide et sévère était un masque pour mettre les autres à distance, une façon de se protéger, ses émotions étaient une faiblesse et quelque chose dont on pouvait se servir contre lui, il se demandait combien de fois dans sa jeunesse il avait été attaqué à cause de sa moitié humaine ?

 

Quand quelque chose n’allait pas Spock se verrouillait et se plongeait dans le travail, _comme en ce moment_ , pensa Kirk. Il devrait demander à McCoy s’il avait vu autre chose d’anormal chez Spock récemment, mais encore comment vouliez-vous observer quelque chose chez quelqu’un alors qu’il fuyait toute compagnie et toute conversation et restait terré dans ses quartiers tout le temps en dehors de ses horaires de travail ? Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le bruit distinctif de l’ouverture de la porte de ses quartiers, il leva brusquement la tête, Léonard se précipita dans la pièce, un froncement de sourcil et une expression préoccupée sur son visage, il s’arrêta en voyant le regard sauvage dans les yeux de Jim, son froncement de sourcil s’approfondit.

 

« Hey Bones, tu pourrais frapper, non ?... » Demanda-t-il nerveusement, il était tendu depuis la visite d’Armack. Il fallait qu’il se calme. Il prit une inspiration profonde.

 

« J’ai frappé, tu ne répondais pas... » Observa-t-il. _Oh_. Il regarda l’expression renfrognée de Bones et vit la préoccupation dans son regard.

 

« Désolé. » S’excusa-t-il. « J’étais perdu dans mes pensées. » Bones haussa un sourcil, Jim le connaissait assez pour comprendre ce qu’il pensait, il grimaça et se renfrogna « Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il hargneux. Bones se déplaça jusqu’au bureau et tira un tricordeur médical pour scanner Jim.

 

« Ça va Bones… » S’empressa de dire Kirk, il plaqua un grand sourire rassurant sur son visage.

 

Bones ne dit rien jusqu’à qu’il ait terminé de scanner Jim. Il regarda le tricordeur. « Il n’y a rien d’anormal, tes niveaux sont justes un peu bas, ils montrent des signes de fatigue, tu ne t’es pas senti malade ou étrange ? Tu n’as rien mangé d’inhabituel ?… »

 

« Je suis juste un peu fatigué. » Rassura-t-il en coupant la diatribe de questions. Bones soupira et s’installa sur l’autre fauteuil, en face de Kirk, son regard l’examinait soigneusement, il nota à un moment les deux verres sur la table, il haussa un sourcil mais ne posa pas de question, Kirk avait très bien pu boire avec Scotty.

 

« Alors, tu vas me raconté ce qui te préoccupe gamin ? Est-ce que c’est pourquoi tu m’as fait venir ? » Demanda-t-il enfin en regardant Jim se déplacer anxieusement sur son fauteuil.

 

« Non, en fait oui… » Commença-t-il. Il parla rapidement. « C’est à propos de Spock, je suis inquiet. Armack est venu me voir tout à l’heure, et il s’est passé quelque chose de bizarre cet après-midi sur le pont... »

 

« Attends, ralentis. » Coupa McCoy. « Je ne comprends rien, c’est à propos de Spock, et Armack ? » Il ne voyait pas le lien au début entre ces deux là, puis il repensa à ce qui s’était passé au repas dans le mess, son expression s’assombrit, James avait mentionné qu’il s’était passé quelque chose sur le pont… « Ok, raconte moi tout depuis le début. »

 

Jim hocha la tête mais ne dit rien, lentement il se leva, il prit le verre du côté de McCoy et alla le poser ailleurs, il ramena un nouveau verre et une bouteille de brandy, il versa un verre à McCoy et un autre pour lui. Il s’assit et prit son verre dans sa main. Regardant fixement le liquide ambré, il prit une lente inspiration, il se força à lever les yeux et rencontra le regarde de Léonard. Il commença à parler, il lui raconta ce qui s’était passé sur le pont, puis il lui redit tout ce que Armack lui avait dit quand il était venu dans ses quartiers, à propos de Spock, il lui parla de la bouteille et de la conversation sur Scotty et sur les gens de l’Amirauté qui conspiraient contre eux. Bones avait l’air préoccupé et en colère quand il avait terminé, il claqua son verre, qu’il avait fini, sur le bureau.

 

« Pour qui il se prend ? » Grogna-t-il.

 

Jim leva un sourcil. « Pour un Amiral haut gradé ? » Dit-il en buvant son verre. « Je pense qu’il y a quelque chose de mal, mais Spock ne veut pas me parler, je ne sais pas quoi faire, aide-moi ! » Plaida-t-il.

 

« T’aider avec Spock n’est pas dans mon domaine de compétences, tu es le seul à comprendre quelque chose au... » Il se coupa avant de dire le mot, l’utilisation malencontreuse d’un des surnoms péjoratifs par lesquels il avait l’habitude d’appeler Spock lui semblait assez mal venue en ce moment, et à en déduire par l’expression sombre de Jim, il avait bien vu. Il se racla la gorge et déglutit. « Spock et moi on a déjà du mal à se parler civilement… »

 

« Je croyais que vous étiez en de meilleur terme à présent ? » Le coupa Jim, l’animosité de Bones envers Spock l’énervait.

 

« On s’entend mieux, mais il ne m’écoutera pas. » Répondit-il rapidement en levant les mains au-dessus du bureau pour le calmer. Il pensa à quelque chose et fronça les sourcils.

 

« Quoi ? » Demanda Jim, nerveux.

 

« Tu avais raison, à propos de Spock. » Il soupira, il n’était pas sensé divulguer ce genre d’informations, mais Spock ne l’écouterai probablement pas s’il allait lui en parler, mais peut-être Jim pourrait l’aider ? Il expliqua : « Tu sais que je peux consulter les informations des cartes personnelles d’accès aux réplicateurs de tous les membres de l’équipage, je peux savoir tout ce qu’ils commandent à manger. Tu m’as dis qu’il avait agis bizarrement depuis qu’il savait qu’Armack allait venir à bord, je l’ai ignoré. Mais, après notre discussion hier soir je suis allé vérifier les informations de la carte de Spock. Spock a à peine mangé cette semaine… »

 

Kirk était visiblement en colère maintenant, il serrait les accoudoirs du fauteuil, il respira et déplia une de ses mains qu’il leva à son visage, il se pinça l’arête du nez, quand McCoy comptait-il l’avertir que Spock ne mangeait plus ? À ce rythme il devrait plutôt songer à organiser une réunion du personnelle. Il relativisa, McCoy avait la connaissance de cette information seulement depuis hier soir, et il ne lui en avait sans doute pas parlé parce que c’étaient des informations privées, protégées par le secret de sa fonction. Donc McCoy venait de briser pour lui le secret médical, une seconde fois, parce qu’il inquiet pour Spock ? Il fit un geste vague de la main avant de se lever.

 

« Je dois aller parler à Spock. » Dit-il en faisant son chemin jusqu’à la porte.

 

Bones se leva pour l’arrêter. « Ok, calme toi d’abord, il est tard, il est probablement entrain de dormir ou de faire son vaudou vulcan… »

 

« Il médite, et les vulcains ne sont pas les seuls individus qui pratiquent la méditation. » Corrigea Jim.

 

« Ok, mais tu sais que tu ne peux pas pousser Spock à parler... » Le prévint-il, Jim grogna.

 

« Je sais, je ne vais pas dire de la merde et Spock ne va pas me faire de mal, même si je l’énerve, on est ami… » Il voulait être avec Spock, il avait besoin de s’assurer qu’il allait bien. Il contourna McCoy pour sortir.

 

« Très bien, mais fait attention, et essaye de le faire manger un peu. » Termina McCoy en sortant rapidement derrière lui. Kirk se dirigea vers les quartiers de Spock.

 


	4. Dans la clarté et dans l'obscurité

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock est piégé dans un cauchemar. Il est surpris par un Jim inquiet qui veut le faire parler mais il se heurte aux résistances du vulcain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Après des mois et des mois d'absence (pour la faire courte en mars j'ai commencé un nouveau boulot qui est très fatiguant et assez difficile psychologiquement et je n'arrivais plus à écrire), voici le nouveau chapitre, il est un peu long (j'ai failli le coupé, voyez vous avez de la chance je ne l'ai pas fait) et il a été assez compliqué à écrire. Je me suis remis à écrire quotidiennement, donc à part la mi août où je serais en vacances une semaine, il devrait y avoir des mises à jour des fics toutes les 1 à 2 semaines à partir de maintenant (pas toutes en même temps bien sûre, je vais essayé de faire mieux, mais je ne suis pas une machine.) 
> 
> Avertissement : On a atteint un taux assez exceptionnel d'angoisse ici, donc faites attention, il y a aussi une terreur nocturne et l'évocation d'abus.
> 
> L'oeuvre de Stark Trek et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Gene Roddenberry et de la Paramount Picture.

_S_ _es membres_ _étai_ _en_ _t lourd_ _s_ _,_ _engourdi_ _s_ _, il_ _ne pouvait pas bouger_ _, il ne_ _pouvait plus sentir_ _son corps,_ _seulement_ _les battements rapides et forts de son cœur dans son_ _côté,_ _il essaya de prendre_ _plusieurs inspirations_ _, mais ses poumons restaient désespéramment vide_ _s, il ne pouvait pas respirer. Il savait logiquement qu’il allait mourir s’il ne respirait pas,_ _i_ _l_ _essaya_ _it_ _d’appeler_ _à l’aide_ _, mais_ _aucun son ne sortait_ _._

 

_Il_ _entendait vaguement_ _le bruit aiguë d’une sonnerie lointaine et d’une voix_ _étouffée appela_ _n_ _t son nom_ _. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux,_ _il était allongé sur le so_ _l_ _, la pièce était plongée dans l’_ _obscurité. Où était-il ? Il ne reconnaissait pas ces murs, il ne reconnaissait pas cette chambre_ _. Il entendit le bruit de l’ouverture de la porte, il essaya de_ _se déplacer_ _, mais son corps refusait de répondre aux impulsions de son cerveau. Il se rendit compte avec un soupçon de terreur qu’il était totalement paralysé._

 

_Il perçut le déplacement d’une ombre dans la périphérie de_ _son champ de_ _vision,_ _ses yeux fouillèrent l’obscurité de la chambre, il ne vit rien d’abord, puis il remarqua deux pairs d’yeux, des yeux bleus vifs électriques et des orbes brunes,_ _qui l’observaient de l’autre côté de la pièce_ _,_ _incrustés dans le mur comme des étoiles sur un ciel obscur_ _. Il plissa les yeux pour mieux voir à travers l’obscurité, mais il ne discernait rien d’autre que_ _les_ _deux pairs yeux et les silhouettes vagues_ _qui ondulaient dans l_ _es ténèbres_ _._

 

_«_ _Tu ne peux pas t’échapper… » Chuchota une voix familière dans son oreille._

 

_Puis soudain, e_ _n un instant la masse sombre_ _était sur lu_ _i._ _I_ _l essaya de crier, en vain_ _,_ _l_ _e corps implacable l’écrasait_ _,_ _il essaya de le combattre, de le repousser, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger,_ _il était totalement paralysé_ _._ _I_ _l sentait sa chair rompre, lacérée par des milliers de griffes qui le touchaient, les mains brûlaient sa peau, il brûlait et il ne pouvait pas respirer, il criait et aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche._ _Il appelait Jim à l’aide, mais les yeux bleu_ _s_ _restaient immobiles,_ _le fixant,_ _comme deux étoiles épinglées sur un ciel obscu_ _r, son regard_ _rempli de haine, de violence, de dégoût, il sentait l_ _es yeux_ _de Jim brûler profondément dans sa chair, comme si son regard avait été un couteau faisant son chemin_ _à travers_ _son_ _cœur._

 

Il se redressa brutalement, haletant, son cœur tambourinait dans son côté, il tremblait, ses bras étaient jetés devant lui comme pour repousser un assaillant, l’écho de son cri résonnait encore dans sa tête. Lentement il baissa ses mains pour les reposer sur le sol, il cligna des paupières plusieurs fois, ses yeux scrutant l’ombre, reconnaissant peu à peu son environnement. Il était assit dans son alcôve de méditation. Il se rappelait comme dans un brouillard son retour jusqu’à ses quartiers après son quart et sa rencontre avec Armack dans le couloir, il était retourné ensuite dans sa chambre, en proie à une crise de panique très humaine, il avait essayé de méditer pour reprendre son contrôle vulcain, sans succès. Il avait du perdre connaissance alors qu’il méditait, il pouvait facilement identifier les causes de son malaise : le manque de sommeil et de nourriture ces six derniers jours, et les émotions intenses et inhabituelles auxquels il avait été soumis au cours des huit dernières heures, avaient provoqué une réaction physiologique regrettable, mais qui ne constituait pas de réelles raisons d’inquiétudes quant à son état de santé et ne justifiait certainement pas une visite à l’officier médical en chef. 

 

Il avait honte de sa faiblesse, son échec prouvait encore une fois son inaptitude à être vulcain, et le fait que personne n’ait assisté à son effondrement physique et émotionnel ne constituait qu’un maigre réconfort face à la connaissance qu’une nouvelle fois il avait échoué. Il fut tiré de ses réflexions auto-dépréciatives par le son de l’ouverture de la porte de ses quartiers. Il avait été vaguement conscient du bruit strident de la com, mais son esprit était encore assourdi par les émotions violentes du rêve. Les souvenirs et la vision de son cauchemar tournaient dans son esprit comme un vieux disque terrien rayé. Il avait enfermé ses souvenirs dans un lieu reculé de son esprit, une zone qu’il n’explorait jamais, une prison obscure, remplie de ténèbres. Armack, comme un démon sorti tout droit de son enfer personnel, avait fait éclaté les murs de la cellule. Son esprit était une plaie ouverte qui saignait.

 

Il sentait la peur, comme un marécage nauséabond, remuer dans le fond de son estomac, tordre ses entrailles, s’enrouler dans son côté autour de son cœur. Il avait reculé instinctivement, se recroquevillant contre le mur. Les images clignotaient dans son esprit, des flashs de mémoires vivantes. Il sentait la saleté sur lui, comme une seconde peau, il serrait fermement ses mains ensembles pour s’empêcher de se gratter, il savait, logiquement, que l’action était inutile. Il pouvait sentir le toucher des mains chaudes sur sa peau, et le poids peser sur son corps, il avait fermé les paupières, prenant une respiration profonde après l’autre, dans un effort pour bannir les hallucinations. Il avait connu un certain nombre d’épisodes dissociatifs et de flash-back dans le passé, il avait fait un travail important pour apprendre à contrôler et à réprimer les flash-back et les effets émotionnels et physiques qui les accompagnaient, mais il semblait que tout son contrôle lui échappait en ce moment. 

 

Il entendit le son d’une voix inquiète appelant son nom à l’entrée de ses quartiers. La peur diminua, les effets du rêve se dissipant, à l’instant où il reconnut la voix de Jim, son émotion précédente remplacée par des sentiments de gratitude et de sécurité que lui inspiraient toujours sa présence. Il souffla lentement, l’étau autour de sa poitrine se desserra pour qu’il puisse respirer. Il entendit des pas approcher et il prit conscience soudain de la posture dans laquelle il se trouvait, recroquevillé, acculé dans un coin comme un enfant ou un animal effrayé. Il était reconnaissant que l’arrivée soudaine de Jim ait pu lui permettre de retrouver un peu de calme pour qu’il puisse se recentrer, après l’expérience d’une violente crise de panique et d’une terreur nocturne terrifiante qui l’avait laissé psychologiquement épuisé, mais il ne désirait pas pour son Capitaine de le voir ainsi, démuni, affligé par la faiblesse humaine. Il se hissa sur ses jambes, ignorant l’engourdissement général dans son corps, au moment où Jim contourna le diviseur séparant la chambre du bureau. Il se tenait droit, ses bras tendus, rapprochés le long de son corps, son visage était neutre et vide de toute expression. 

 

« Lumière à 50 %, Spock, ça va ? J’ai entendu du bruit… » Se précipita la voix inquiète de Jim. Les yeux bleus étaient larges et effrayés, balayant l’espace de la chambre à la recherche d’un potentiel danger. Le lit n’était pas défait, la chambre spartiate était comme d’habitude parfaitement en ordre, il n’y avait pas de signe de lutte et il ne semblait pas y avoir une autre présence. Ses épaules se relaxèrent légèrement et il retourna son attention sur Spock, faisant un examen rapide de son corps, les cheveux noirs, habituellement parfaitement coiffés, étaient désordonnés, et l’uniforme bleu était légèrement froissé, sa peau était teintée d’un vert olive et il semblait pâle. Son regard s’accrocha vers le bas et Spock se rendit compte que ses mains tremblaient et il les croisa dans son dos, trop tard cependant, connaissant l’efficacité des capacités d’observation de son Capitaine, surtout le concernant, et au regard prudent et anxieux que lui retourna Jim, il savait qu’il avait du remarquer le tremblement dans ses mains. 

 

Kirk remonta son regard jusqu’au visage du vulcain, il n’avait aucune expression, mais il fut frappé par les émotions qui bouillonnaient dans les iris sombres, elles étaient remplies de douleur et d’angoisse, la vue était déchirante et presque trop à supporter. Il avait déjà vu ce regard, sur la plateforme du transporteur il y a trois ans, et il l’avait aussi entraperçu il y a quelques heures, sur le pont, lorsque Spock s’était tourné vers lui. Il le terrifiait et il voulait en même temps réconforter Spock, mais il ne savait pas si son contact serait bien accueilli. Sans y penser, et sans doute contre son meilleur jugement, il s’avança vers le vulcain, tentant une main à quelques centimètres de son bras, il avait à peine conscience de son geste, toute son attention était dirigée sur Spock. 

 

Le vulcain ne recula pas loin du contact, il ne frémit pas, mais il vit le raidissement soudain de ses épaules, la tension supplémentaire de son corps, la dilatation des pupilles et les yeux qui s’écarquillèrent dans une expression qui ressemblait beaucoup trop à de la peur pour le confort de Jim. Les images de Spock écrasé par la silhouette large d’Armack, encerclé par des bras étrangers, recourbé sur sa console, comme s’il avait été frappé, clignotèrent dans son esprit, il s’arrêta, momentanément gelé. Son bras retomba finalement à son côté et il replia ses mains dans son dos, reflétant la posture de Spock. 

 

Il ouvrit la bouche, comme pour parler, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire, il se sentait gêné, il était entré dans les quartiers de Spock sans sa permission, alors qu’il savait que son second était extrêmement privé, il l’avait visiblement dérangé pendant la méditation, ce qu’il savait après autant de temps et de missions passés ensembles était un rituel très important pour lui, et il avait essayé de le toucher alors qu’il savait pertinemment que le vulcain répugnait au contact physique, eh bien en général Spock supportait ses petites manies tactiles mais il pensa que sans doute il avait du être refroidi par le comportement d’Armack et qu’il n’avait pas envie d’être touché en ce moment. Il avait vraiment besoin de parler avec Spock à ce sujet. Il commença à former des excuses dans sa tête mais Spock le coupa en répondant, avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps de les formuler à haute voix.

 

« J’ai fait l’expérience d’une perturbation mineure au cours de la méditation. Je suis cependant tout à fait fonctionnel. Y-avait-il une raison particulière à votre visite tardive, Capitaine ? » Spock était satisfait de l’absence de tremblements dans sa voix. Conscient de la froideur et de la dureté de son ton, et connaissant les préférences de Jim pour les dialogues émotionnels, il avait essayé d’insuffler un peu de chaleur dans sa dernière question. Au visage vide et aux rétrécissements des yeux bleus il n’était pas tout à fait certain d’avoir atteint le résultat escompté. Il se rappelait le regard de dégoût, les yeux bleus furieux, remplis de haine, de son rêve. Il était très conscient soudain de la proximité de l’humain et de sa position, bloqué dans le coin, il avait besoin de sortir, il se retint de reculer, il prit un pas de côté et commença à se déplacer hors de la chambre. Jim l’observa un instant avant de le suivre derrière le diviseur et dans le bureau. Ses propres déplacements étaient prudents, il avait pris l’avertissement dans la voix et la posture gardée, presque défensive, de son ami. Il avait assez observé le demi-vulcain en trois années pour reconnaître un comportement inhabituel, Spock était instable et il devrait faire attention. 

 

Maintenant, il ne savait pas très bien ce qu’il devait faire, il était partagé. Il craignait à la fois la colère du vulcain et ses instincts primaires lui disaient de fuir. Mais, la désolation et la crainte masquée qu’il avait entraperçues sur son visage lui faisaient envie de serrer son ami et de le réconforter. Puis, son cerveau lui disait de confronter Spock pour découvrir la source du comportement anormal du vulcain et ainsi pouvoir corriger tout ce qui n’allait pas avec son ami. Il voulait obliger Spock à lui parler, mais il savait qu’il était presque impossible de forcer un vulcain, eh bien sauf en utilisant des moyens logiques et encore il avait pu constaté en plusieurs occasions qu’ils n’étaient pas à l’abri non plus de la mauvaise foi, et à pousser Spock il gagnerait seulement à être poussé dans un mur. Consciemment, il savait que Spock ne l’attaquerait pas, il en était quasiment sûr, mais il pouvait encore le mettre hors de ses quartiers et il savait qu’il ne lui parlerait plus jamais, ou en tout cas qu’il serait ignoré pendant plusieurs longues et douloureuses semaines, et il ne découvrirait jamais ce qui était faux avec Spock. Or, il avait besoin de parler à son ami maintenant. Haussant un sourcil il interrogea : « Une perturbation mineure ? » Sa voix avait un ton de défi, mettant en garde Spock pour qu’il essaye de le détourner ou de l’ignorer. 

 

Spock rougit légèrement, ses joues se teintant de vert, il  fixa un point au dessus de l’épaule de Jim et répondit  d’un ton sec  :  « Effectivement. »  Il savait que Jim ne se satisferait pas de sa réponse, il songea combien les humains, en particulier celui-ci, étaient difficiles à satisfaire.  Mais il ne souhaitait pas avoir à expliquer qu’il avait eu un cauchemar après s’être effondré au cours de la méditation.  Il calculait à 98 % la probabilité qu’un tel aveux  conduirait à plus de discussions et de questions de la part de Jim, augmentant de 36 points le pourcentage que son secret soit découvert,  ce pourcentage avait déjà été augmenté par le fait qu’une partie de lui voulait le dire à Jim.  Mais, il ne voulait pas inquiéter son ami, il savait qu’il l’avait déjà fait, mais Jim avait déjà beaucoup à prendre en charge,  il ne voulait pas l’accabler, son devoir était de le soulager. Il avait honte aussi et peur de lui parler.

 

E nfin, il était à 100 % certain que Jim l’enverrait  voir le docteur McCoy. Le docteur pourrait certainement voir les signes de manque de sommeil et  s’il vérifiait sa carte il pourrait voir qu’il ne s’alimentait presque plus . Il poserait plus de questions et il ne voulait certainement pas  avoir à  discuter  de ça avec le médecin,  ils se disputaient souvent, mais ils se faisaient confiance la plus part du temps, mais il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir lui faire confiance avec cette blessure . Aussi illogique  que  soi en t les sentiments ou le raisonnement qui l’avai en t amené s à  le  croire,  il craignait que  Jim le rejetterait  ou que Leonard le moquerait . Une partie, logique, de lui savait que ce n’était pas vrai, mais la présence de l’Amiral renforçait  s es croyances construites par  des années de peur réprimée et cachée et de la honte qu’il avait soigneusement étouffée . 

 

Jim fronça les sourcils, il fixa longuement Spock, le vulcain ne le regardait pas directement dans les yeux et des traces de verts un peu plus prononcées étaient apparues sur ses joues et à la pointe de ses oreilles. Habituellement il aurait été très heureux de provoquer le rougissement de son second officier, mais, d'une part, Spock contrôlait généralement ce genre d'affichage ce qui signifiait que son contrôle devait être compromis pour qu'il permette à Jim d'en être témoin, d'autre part, il n'avait pas été causé par une gêne agréable et le but de Jim n'était certainement pas d'indisposer ou de bouleverser Spock. Il ravala finalement ses sentiments d'exaspération et d'agacement, prenant une profonde inspiration, il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour se calmer avant de les rouvrir sur son commandant en second. Spock n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et avait l'air à la fois d'éprouver la version vulcain d'une profonde mortification et d'être sur le point de s'effondrer. 

 

Jim devait se retenir  à nouveau de ne pas sauter par dessus la table pour étreindre physiquement le vulcain,  à ce stade il se demandait si cela ne provoquerait pas une espèce de réaction incontrôlée vulcaine, sans doute violente.  I l se demandait si Spock pouvait avoir une crise d’angoisse, est-ce que les vulcains avaient même des crises d’anxiété ? Est-ce que c’était ce qui était arrivé à Spock tout à l’heure ? A la place, il plaqua un sourire rassurant et aussi naturel que possible sur son visage et sauta dans la chaise de son côté du bureau, faisant un geste de la main vers le siège d'en face pour inviter Spock à s'asseoir aussi.  Ça devait être un preuve de la fatigue de Spock mais, celui-ci sembla considérer le siège et la main de Jim  durant plusieurs longues secondes avant de s'asseoir finalement devant l'ordinateur. Jim balaya les quartiers tout en rassemblant ses pensées, ses yeux se posèrent sur l'échiquier trois dimensions abandonné sur la table basse, il fronça les sourcils.  I l savait que Spock n'avait pas d'autres partenaires de jeu sur le navire, Spock lui avait raconté qu'il jouait contre l'ordinateur parce que personne sur l'Entreprise n'avait son niveau de jeu, c'était d'ailleurs ce qui avait motivé Jim à inviter Spock à jouer avec lui,  l eurs parties se déroulaient habituellement dans ses quartiers et ils utilisaient l'échiquier de Jim.  M ais, Spock avait visiblement joué ici avec quelqu'un, et récemment. 

 

Il étouffa rapidement sa jalousie et retourna son attention sur Spock, étendant les jambes devant lui et croisant ses mains derrière sa tête il bailla longuement avant de parler : « D'accord, je vous laisse pour l'instant à ce sujet. Eh bien, je suis fatigué et j'ai faim, avez-vous mangé ? Voulez-vous dîner ? » Demanda-t-il. Spock rencontra enfin son regard et Jim observa la hausse légère de son sourcil droit sur le haut de son front. 

 

« Si votre objectif est l'obtention de la subsistance pour votre repas, vous aurez plus de succès en vous dirigeant au mess des officiers qu'ici dans mes quartiers, Capitaine. » Répondit Spock sur un ton que Jim avait appris à reconnaître comme étant le mode sarcastique du vulcain. Eh bien, c'était mieux que sa voix froide et neutre qui lui donnait l'impression que Spock allait l'étouffer dans une console ou dans un mur d'un moment à l'autre. Il s'était attendu à un peu de résistance mais, si Spock pouvait être têtu, il pourrait l'être aussi, et il était James T. Kirk, il ne croyait pas aux scénarios sans victoire. 

 

« Nan, je préfère vos quartiers. » Répondit-il,  son sourire s’étira sur son visage et il s’enfonça plus profondément dans le siège. Il était tenté de mettre ses pieds sur sa table pour compléter la posture, mais il pensa que ce serait sûrement trop pour le vulcain aux normes hygiéniques très strictes. Il était là pour accomplir une mission personnelle après tout, et si Spock le mettait dehors, il ne pourrait pas faire ce pourquoi il était venu dans les quartiers du vulcain. Il se souvenait d'ailleurs qu'il était entré ici sans la permission de Spock, enfin il était le capitaine et l'Entreprise était son navire et en soit il pouvait entrer partout où il le voulait mais, il avait pour règle de ne jamais abuser des privilèges que conférait la charge de capitaine, et surtout de ne jamais les utiliser à des fins personnelles, ce qui voulait dire ne pas pénétrer dans des quartiers verrouiller en utilisant les codes d'accès du capitaine sans une bonne raison. Spock pourrait même lui demander de justifier cela s’il voulait. Connaissant l'obsession de Spock pour les règlements il le ferait. Il se redressa dans son siège, son visage devenant soudainement sérieux alors qu'il s'adressait à Spock : 

 

« Au fait, désolé d'être entré dans vos quartiers comme ça, j'ai appelé sur la com mais vous ne répondiez pas et j'ai cru entendre un cri alors je suis venu... » Expliqua-t-il en faisant un geste du bras pour désigner les quartiers propres et rangés du vulcain. Il ne voulait pas embarrasser Spock en insistant pour qu'il lui dise ce qui s'était passé mais, il avait vraiment été effrayé par le bruit. Il n’avait même pas reconnu la voix de Spock au début, mais il suffisait de savoir que ça venait de l’intérieur de ses quartiers. Il avait déjà entendu Spock hausser la voix avec colère, il avait entendu même de rares fois le vulcain crier de rage, et Scotty lui avait parlé une nuit, alors qu’il buvait avec l’ingénieur, de comment Spock avait crié après Khan juste après qu’il était mort, mais il ne l'avait jamais entendu crier, pas même gémir, de peur ou de douleur. Mais, tout à l’heure, il avait entendu un cri de terreur s’élever à travers la porte des quartiers de son second. Jim vit Spock hocher légèrement de la tête en réponse et il se détendit à nouveau dans son siège. 

 

Ni l’un ni l’autre ne parlèrent pendant un certain temps, si Jim avait trouvé la conversation tendue, Spock appréciait le silence et il était soulagé qu’il n’insistait pas pour l’interroger sur la source du cri, dont ils savaient pertinemment tous les deux qu’il était venu de ses quartiers, et que comme il avait été tout seul à ce moment là, qu’il devait avoir été  de Spock. Même si connaissant Kirk, il reviendrait à la charge plus tard.  Pour l’instant, b ien que sans parler, ils profitaient chacun d’être dans la présence de l’autre. Au bout d’un moment Spock finit par demander : « Y a-t-il une raison pour laquelle vous souhaitez éviter le mess des officiers ? »  Les deux sourcils étaient légèrement levés sur le front qui s’était creusé de petits sillons, perplexité, Jim identifia.  Au cours des années il avait pu observer et cataloguer une importante variété de mouvements de sourcils de son premier officier . Il avait au moins l’intérêt de Spock, son sourire changea en un rictus amusé tandis qu’il se penchait légèrement en avant et posait ses deux mains à plat sur le bureau.

 

« Pas vraiment, si vous voulez nous pouvons y aller. » Proposa-t-il en commençant à se lever, poussant sur ses paumes. En réalité, il préférerait éviter de tomber sur Armack en allant manger, qui sait combien de conversations houleuses et ennuyeuses avec un être antipathique un être humain pouvait supporter, dans son cas pas beaucoup plus avant qu’il ne finisse par donner un coup de poing dans le visage gras de ce connard xénophobe qui avait osé traiter son premier officier de demi-race devant lui. Aussi, si Spock ne voulait pas lui parler, au moins il devrait s’assurer qu’il mange et il soupçonnait que le vulcain ne se rendrait pas au mess non plus ce soir. Il n’avait pas quitté Spock des yeux en se levant, celui-ci ne le regardait plus directement de nouveau, fixant à la place un point sur son épaule qui devait vraiment être très fascinant parce qu’il l’avait regardé presque tout le temps depuis que Jim était entré dans ses quartiers. 

 

« Je préfère manger dans mes quartiers. » S'empressa de répondre Spock, son ton avait été plus dur qu'il ne l'avait voulu et il éprouva un peu de remord, les yeux de Jim s'agrandir légèrement à la voix forte, Spock baissa la tête et examina une rayure fine sur la table. Il se sentait instable en ce moment et il ne voulait pas accabler ses amis avec les difficultés qui étaient les siennes. Il avait trouvé que le meilleur moyen pour les préserver de son instabilité était de les ignorer et de les éviter jusqu'à qu'il arrive à rétablir son équilibre mental et physique et son contrôle vulcain. Mais, il était préoccupé par l'impact négatif de son état désordonné actuel, et de la solution temporaire qu'il avait mise en place, sur son amitié avec Jim. Il l'avait approché plusieurs fois au cours de la semaine pour s'enquérir de son état et il avait exigé de connaître les raisons de sa soudaine froideur et de la nouvelle distance qu'il avait artificiellement placé entre eux. Bien sûre, il avait remarqué. Kirk était quelqu'un de très attentif, de résistant et de combatif. Il n'abandonnait jamais, quelque soit la difficulté, il trouverait toujours le moyen de vaincre, de surmonter n'importe quel obstacle, il avait été illusoire de penser qu'il arriverait à le tenir à distance. Spock avait cru que l'ignorer suffirait à le renvoyer, il avait même essayé de répondre de façon sarcastique, mais Jim semblait trouver très amusant quand il utilisait le sarcasme, ce qui était généralement son but mais qui en ce moment était à l'opposé de l'effet qu'il essayait d'obtenir. Mais Kirk était quelqu'un de tenace et de très têtu. Et il ne voulait pas blesser Jim. 

 

Kirk regarda prudemment le vulcain pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre doucement : « D'accord. » Il prit conscience de sa posture tendue et força son corps à se relaxer. Ses yeux s'adoucirent et il sourit à Spock en demandant d'une voix joyeuse : « Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez manger ? » Il attendit mais Spock ne releva pas les yeux vers lui et ne répondit pas, il  semblait ne pas avoir entendu , ce qu'il savait était impossible à cause de l’ouïe développée des vulcains, Jim supposait plutôt qu'il ne l'écoutait pas. Il fronça les sourcils et so uffla audiblement. « Spock ? » Appela-t-il d'une voix forte. Le vulcain l'ignorait. Il repoussa le sentiment d'exaspération, parce que Spock n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'avoir besoin qu'on lui hurle dessus en ce moment, et demanda  à la place avec autant de gaieté qu'il le pouvait : « Est-ce que vous allez continuer à ne pas répondre à mes questions ? » Il espérait que Spock allait décider d'arrêter de l'ignorer, mais ça s'annonçait plutôt mal. 

 

Spock ne répondit pas pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis il parla doucement : « Plomeek. » Le mot et la voix douce surpris Jim et pendant un moment son cerveau était vide et il ne se rappelait plus ce qu'était le mot, pourtant il savait qu'il le connaissait.

 

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il finalement.

 

Spock leva la tête et observa le regard étonné et incompréhensif sur le visage de l'humain : « Le plomeek s’il vous plaît. » Répéta-t-il un peu plus fort après  un instant , il vit un éclair de reconnaissance dans les yeux de Jim «  Bien sûre. » Il se déplaça vers le synthétiseur de nourriture des quartiers de Spock. Il commanda la soupe de Plomeek et du thé pour Spock et du riz avec des légumes pour lui.  En revenant il posa la nourriture entre eux sur la table  puis s’assit dans le siège en face de Spock.

 

Ils mangèrent en silence pendant un moment. Jim voulait parler à Spock, mais il ne savait pas comment entamer la conversation et poser les questions qu’il voulait demander, il se sentait nerveux, il finit par craquer et l’interrogea : « Vous ne m’aviez pas dit que vous connaissiez personnellement l’Amiral ? »

 

Il fallut à Spock tout son contrôle, donné par l'éducation qu'il avait reçu dans son enfance et des années de conditionnement pour ne pas recracher sa soupe. Il avala difficilement avant de reposer sa cuillère à côté de son bol de Plomeek. Il avait du mal à combattre les sentiments que l'évocation d'Armack réveillait en lui, surtout en face de Jim qui savait toujours appeler ses émotions, qui avait la capacité de passer à travers ses contrôles et qui semblait pouvoir lire la plus petite de ses expressions. Ses émotions étaient une tempête et il avait peur que Jim le voit, qu'il voit sa faiblesse, sa douleur, sa honte. Son pouls s’accéléra et son souffle devint plus court. Il ferma les yeux et pris plusieurs respirations profondes pour se calmer et pour chasser le rougissement qui s'était installé sur son visage. Il rouvrit les yeux au bout d'une minute, il n'était toujours pas calme, mais il était capable de contrôler les réactions physiques de ses émotions éruptives, il examina longuement la surface orange du Plomeek, avant de relever son visage vide de toute expression, se forçant à regarder directement à Kirk. 

 

Il essaya de parler, d'expliquer, mais il trouvait qu'il manquait de mots. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, quand il était enfant sa mère dirait qu'il ressemblait à un poisson quand il  ferait cela, il éprouva une douleur dans son cœur qu'il rejeta, il prit une profonde inspiration avant de parler : « Il a été un de mes enseignants à l’académie et j’ai servis brièvement avec lui. » Il espérait que cette information suffirait à satisfaire la curiosité de Kirk, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas  vraiment lui dire  qu’Armack, et d’autres avec lui, l’avaient agressés, plusieurs fois, qu’ils l’avaient tellement blessé qu’il était cassé, qu’Armack avait tellement d’emprise sur lui qu’il ne pouvait pas s’échapper, qu’il avait tellement honte, qu’il était si faible, qu’il ne pouvait pas en parler, pas même à son meilleur ami.

 

Le dit ami avait aussi posé sa fourchette et l'observa pendant une demi minute avant de demander : « Pourquoi ne pas me l’avoir dit ? » Sa voix avait la dureté de la colère et la douceur de l'inquiétude, aussi étrange et improbable que puisse être une telle association contradictoire dans la même phase. La question résonnait avec ses pensées précédentes et il ferma les yeux une seconde avant de les rouvrir. 

 

« Ça ne semblait pas pertinent. » Fut sa réponse logique, il se félicita pour sa répartie rapide, à l'inverse du reste de ses interventions au cours de la conversation  depuis l’entrée de Kirk . 

 

« Je pense que ça l’est. » Rétorqua Kirk. Spock se força à ne pas lâcher les yeux bleus qui le fixaient si intensément qu'il éprouvait des difficultés à maintenir son regard.  Jim saurait s’il baissait les yeux qu’il dissimulait quelque chose et omettait la vérité.

 

Il déglutit et demanda simplement : « Pourquoi ? » La question trembla dans sa bouche. Il se sentait de plus en plus instable et il devrait bientôt mettre fin à la conversation avant qu'elle ne le dépasse totalement.

 

« Armack m'a rendu visite dans mes quartiers, il est resté pendant 2 heures, il m'a raconté des choses très intéressantes. Vous saviez qu'il était xénophobe ? Ne répondez pas à la question, je crois que vous le saviez... Spock, je pensais que  vous et moi, nous avions quelque chose… » Jim n'était pas stupide et il avait compris que le sujet était délicat, il avait vu l'état émotionnel de Spock, et il l'avait vu se décomposer au  fur à mesure de la conversation et il ne voulait pas l'interroger comme ça, mais il s'était laissé emporté et avait envoyé la prudence en enfer. 

 

Il ne comprenait pas, vraiment, pourquoi Spock ne le lui avait pas dit ? Spock savait qu'il ne défendait pas les intimidateurs ni les xénophobes. Est-ce qu'il ne le considérait pas assez pour se confier à lui ? Ils étaient amis, ou du moins c'était ce qu'il croyait. Spock aurait du lui dire, ou bien considérait-il cela comme trop privé ? Il savait que les vulcains avaient une haute considération de leur vie privée. Peut-être Spock craignait-il d'être jugé ? Qu'il le pense faible ? Ça paraissait improbable mais, il était obligé de le considérer. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre, pourquoi Spock ne lui avait pas fait confiance pour lui dire qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise à cause de la venue de quelqu'un qui l'avait visiblement intimidé quand il était à l'académie. Merde, Spock n'en avait jamais beaucoup parlé, mais Jim savait qu'il avait été intimidé par les autres vulcains quand il était enfant. Il ne savait pas comment fonctionnaient les traumatismes chez les vulcains, McCoy lui en avait donné une bonne idée quand il avait expliqué les réactions des survivants au traumatisme de la destruction de  leur planète , mais cela avait sûrement impacté Spock d'une manière ou d'une autre et ça avait probablement aussi conditionné sa réaction au harcèlement d'Armack. 

 

Le masque neutre de Spock avait glissé et maintenant son visage exprimait pleinement toute l’horreur et l’angoisse qui débattait en ce moment à l’intérieur de lui. Il s’était levé, faisant tomber sa chaise, et trébuchant en reculant en arrière. Son souffle était redevenu rapide, il avait du mal encore à respirer et il savait qu’il était proche d’une autre crise de panique. Les mots d’Armack résonnaient dans ses oreilles. Il ne pouvait pas considérer ceux du Capitaine, ni leurs implications, il ne pouvait pas parler et il ne pouvait pas lui demander ce qu’Armack avait dit,  il ne comprenait pas ce que Kirk attendait de lui . Jim s’était levé et avait contourné la table, marchant vers lui,  Spock avait reculé encore et Jim avait arrêté d’avancer. 

 

«  Qu’est-ce que tu attends de moi ? » Cracha-t-il, il s’était redressé, essayant de paraître menaçant, mais sa question avait plus sonné comme une plainte. 

 

Jim  ne comprenait pas la peur soudaine de Spock, visiblement dirigée vers lui, mais il avait levé ses paumes en l’air, dans un geste d’innocence  et dans une tentative d’apaiser le vulcain agité .  «  Spock... » Commença -t-il .

 

« Laisse-moi ! » Cria -t-il avec force, c’était tout ce qui lui restait. Jim prit instinctivement un pas en arrière mais il ne quitta pas  son espace . Il ne quittait pas Spock. 

 

« Non. Spock explique-moi… » Il essaya de plaider. 

 

« Non ! Laissez-moi ! »  Il s’éloigna encore quand Jim essaya de se rapprocher. La colère qu’il forçait dans sa voix commençait à s’épuiser. 

 

« D’accord, je vais vous laisser. » Capitula Jim, reculant lentement. Il ne voulait pas laisser Spock dans cet état, mais il semblait qu’il faisait empirer les choses en restant là. Il était assez confiant en les mécanismes d’adaptations de Spock pour passer seul à travers ça, seulement cette nuit, mais demain il reviendrait, et cette fois il prendrait Bones avec lui. Ça semblait grave et quoique soit ce que Spock cachait, il ne pouvait plus être laissé dans l’ignorance, il devait savoir ce qui se passait. 

 

Il recula, sans jamais quitter Spock des yeux, il se retourna quand il fut assez prêt de la porte. Il s’arrêta, juste devant le capteur, il parla à Spock, sans se retourner :  « Spock… vous savez que vous pouvez me parler de quoique ce soit, et que vous pouvez venir à moi à n’importe quel moment …  »  Il s’attarda encore quelques secondes, au cas où Spock le rappellerait, lui donnerait l’indice qu’il voulait qu’il reste, avant de sortir. Après qu’il ait quitté Spock s’effondra sur le sol. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non Jim n'a pas abandonné Spock... il a opéré un repli stratégique, mais il ne le laissera pas là.


End file.
